Flesh and bones
by Oxytreza
Summary: Quand une amie de Kakei propose aux deux compères de passer une semaine de vacances dans sa maison...Tout est bien qui fini bien :FIC FINIE!:
1. Chapter 1

Pairing : Le Pape/Richelieu…Meuh non, Kazahaya/Rikuo, évidemment !

Rating :…j'en sais rien…On va dire T pour l'ambiance, le langage, et le lemon (Rien que le titre mérite un rating T a lui tout seul…)

Genre : Yaoi, angst, mystère, surnaturel, un ch'tit peu de romance.

Disclaimer : les quatre bô bishôs ne m'appartiennent pas, malheuresement, mais Kirin, sa maison et tout ce qu'il y a dedans, OUI /Est contente, à enfin un truc qui lui appartient dans une de ses fics…/

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 1 : 

Où une certaine Kirin vient rendre visite à Kakei…

Ce matin-là, Kakei eut une visite inattendue, mais agréable.

« Kirin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es rentrée de Finlande ? »

Kirin était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année environ, les cheveux noirs et les yeux bleu foncé, la peau pâle et les lèvres exsangues. Son corps semblait avoir été taillé par un Giacometti et les vêtements clairs qu'elle portait renforçaient cet aspect squelettique qu'elle avait. Ses mains longue et mince semblait deux araignées blanche prête à vous mordre.

Bref, Kirin n'était pas une jolie femme.

Mais son regard et sont sourire dégageait une chaleur apaisante mais…Inquiétante.

Cette femme n'était pas belle, mais avait de la prestance et était franchement inquiétante.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'alarmer Kazahaya la première fois qu'il la vit.

Il venait de sortir de l'arrière-boutique et était tombé sur Kirin, Kakei et Saiga dans l'entrée. Son regard était allé sur chacune des personnes, et en voyant Kirin, il s'était reculé brusquement, comme un chat éffarouché. Il se cogna dans le torse de Rikuo qui sortait à son tour. « Mais fais attention ! Tu devient aveugle ?

-Quoi ? Je te préviens que personne n'a d'yeux derrière la tête ! » Le brun haussa les épaules et dépassa le châtain qui continuait de pester contre l'impolitesse de son compagnon. Rikuo s'approcha de son patron et celui-ci s'exclama : « Oh, Rikuo, je te présente Kirin. Elle est rentrée de Finlande avant-hier et est passée me voir. C'est une bonne amie. » Kirin tourna ses yeux couleur de mer vers le jeune homme et lui serra la main avec son sourire doux comme du miel, mais aussi acide que du citron. (1) Le brun la regarda et se tourna vers Kakei avec un regard interrogateur. Kakei fit un léger geste négatif avec la tête et Rikuo eut une moue déçue. Puis il reporta son attention sur la jeune femme et lui dit : « Enchanté. Je suis Rikuo.

-Moi de même. » Il lâcha la main comme il s'était brûlé. Les contacts physiques avec cette femme n'étaient jamais agréables. Sa peau était douce, mais piquante, comme un produit irritant. On se sentait mal pendant quelques secondes après l'avoir touché. Kazahaya, qui avait suivit la scène de loin jusqu'ici se rapprocha et attrapa la manche de son colocataire dans un élan protecteur. Son instinct lui disait que cette femme était dangereuse. Il resta un moment à la fixer, dans un silence gêné. Puis finalement, doucement, il relâcha le pull de Rikuo. Après tout, si c'était une amie de Kakei…

Non, justement, c'en était que plus inquiétant !

Kazahaya, n'oubliant pas tout à fait la politesse, tendis la main et serra celle de Kirin. Il grimaça intérieurement, mais eut un sourire et murmura du bout des lèvres : « Enchanté…Je m'appelle Kazahaya.

-Je suis Kirin. Enchantée. »

Kakei frappa dans ses mains d'un ton joyeux et dis : « Bon ! Et si nous prenions quelque chose à boire ? » Kirin se tourna vers lui et eut un sourire qui ressemblait à celui d'une hyène. « Oh ! Mais avec joie ! Tu as du saké ?

-Bien entendu ! Saiga, tu vas le chercher, s'il te plait ? » L'homme aux lunettes hocha la tête et disparu dans la réserve. Il revint avec une grande bouteille de saké et tout ce petit monde se dirigea vers le salon où, d'habitude, Kakei donnait les missions aux deux colocataires.

Une fois tout le monde assis avec un verre de saké, Kirin regarda les deux adolescents et dit avec encore une fois, son sourire détestable : « Alors c'est eux…

-Oui. » Les deux interpellés échangèrent un regard et fixèrent Kakei et Kirin à tous de rôle. Le patron de la pharmacie, en voyant leur regard étonné et un tantinet inquiet, il éclata de rire. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, les jeunes, j'ai juste parlé de vous à Kirin dans un de mes mails (2). Elle est une nécromancienne de premier ordre, vous savez… » Cette révélation laissa les deux colocataires passablement sidérés. Cette femme si froide, si pâle, si morbide et au sourire désagréable, une nécromancienne ? Ce n'était pas si étonnant, en fait. Finalement, Kakei se tourna vers la jeune femme et demanda : « Mais au fait, que fais-tu ici ? À part me voir. Je sens que tu veux me dire quelque chose…Et d'ailleurs, je le sais. » Kirin éclata de rire. Un rire brûlant, acide. On avait l'impression d'avoir la peau lacérée et tranchée rien qu'en l'entendant. Rikuo et Kazahaya frissonnèrent. Ils détestaient cette femme avant même de la connaître un peu mieux. Elle les regarda, puis porta son regard vers son ami et dit simplement : « Je trouve que tes deux protégés ont besoin de vacances. Regarde les cernes qu'ils ont. Et, en plus de toutes les escroqueries qu'ils subissent de ta part, ils n'ont absolument pas une minute à eux, les pauvres… »

Kazahaya commençait à ne pas aimer DU TOUT la tournure que prenait la conversation. Rikuo non plus, apparemment, à en juger ses sourcils froncés et sa bouche tordue en une moue dégoûtée. « Voilà ce que je te propose, Kakei. Laisse les passer une semaine dans ma maison. Je ne serais pas là. Il pourront profiter des plaisirs des jeunes de leurs âges… » Le sous-entendu était si évident que Kazahaya pris la couleur de la pivoine et même Rikuo avait légèrement rosi.

Bafouillant et gagatant, Kazahaya protesta : « Mais non ! Rikuo et moi sommes juste des collègues de travail ! Je…Enfin Nous…Non, on n'est pas ensemble ! » Kirin pouffa. « Oui, oui. De toute façon, ça ne me regarde pas. » Elle eut de nouveau son sourire.

_Oh pitié, qu'elle ne fasse plus jamais ce sourire !_ Pensa Kazahaya en se sentant défaillir. Ignorant le malaise de son employé, Kakei dit avec un ton jovial : « Des vacances ! Oui, ça serait une bonne idée. Chez toi ? Pourquoi pas, ils n'auront pas à dépenser leurs argents. Mais qui travaillera à la boutique, pendant ce temps ? » Il avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, mais des ondes légèrement meurtrières émanaient de lui. Kirin eut un petit rire, encore plus désagréable que son rire franc, et répondit tout simplement : « Oh, mes employés s'en occuperont ! ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Quant à tes commandes de travails en extra…Et bien, mes employés aussi pourront s'en occuper. Ils sont compétents, tu sais.

-Je n'en doute pas. » Les ondes avaient disparues. Kakei se tourna alors vers les deux adolescents qui commençaient à craindre pour leurs sécurités. « Et bien, c'est décidé ! Vous passerez une semaine chez Kirin, tout frais payés. Ça vous reposera. » Son ton était sans appel.

Kazahaya ouvrit de grands yeux et Rikuo fronça les sourcils. Nul doute que cette affaire cachait quelque chose. Mais le brun ne préféra pas contester les dires de son patron. Il risquerait gros.

Ce fut donc décidé et planifié. Les deux colocataires iraient prendre des vacances dans la grande demeure de style occidentale, située en campagne, à une heure en train de Tokyo, de la jeune femme nommée Kirin.

Même si ça ne leur plaisaient pas du tout.

À suivre…

(1) : Ce qui fait une tisane au citron avec du miel dedans ! XD …Oui, bon j'arrête mes trips…N'empêche, c'est très bon pour le mal de gorge et les quintes de toux sèches…

Kazahaya : On s'en fout ! Écrit !

(2) : Euh…Ils ont un ordinateur ?

Note : le titre, je le précise pour celles ou ceux qui sont allergiques à l'Anglais, veut dire : « Chair et ossements »…Ça donne une bonne ambiance, pas vrai ?

Tadam !

Bon, ce chapitre est un peu long, mais c'est pour la situation initiale. Ça m'embêtait de la couper en deux. Et puis, cela n'aurait servi à rien…

Les prochains seront sûrement plus courts. Quoique. Vu les idées que j'ai en tête…

Bon, comme vous l'avez compris, mon one-shot lemon est passé a la trappe au profit d'une fic plus longue, où il y aura tout de même un lemon.

Mais je vous préviens tout de suite que je n'ai pas encore lu le volume 3. Et étant à Camaret-sur-mer, en Bretagne (qui est une très jolie petite ville soi dit en passant), je doute que je puisse le trouver…Donc, ayant manqué un bout de l'histoire parue en France, je n'ai pas toutes les cartes en mains. Ce qui veut dire que je ferais peut-être une bourde quelque part…ne m'en veuillez pas…

Hum, je vais arrêter de raconter ma vie.

Une ch'tite review ?


	2. Chapter 2

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 2 : 

Où Kazahaya et Rikuo découvrent leur nouvelle résidence…

Le portail de la maison était immense, gigantesque, imposant. En métal forgé noir, frappée des armoiries de la famille de Kirin, il semblait toiser les deux garçons du haut de ses piques peintes en rouges.

Les deux garçons en question n'en menaient pas large.

Après une heure de train et une demi-heure en taxi, ils étaient enfin arrivés à destination.

Et cette dudit destination ne les rassuraient pas du tout. De derrière la muraille qui s'étendait tout autour de la propriété, on pouvait voir des sapins parsemés de corbeaux qui les regardaient de leurs petits yeux perçants. Kazahaya frissonna. Il se tourna vers son compagnon et gémit : « Je ne veux pas aller là ! S'il te plait, Rikuo, allons nous-en.

-Kakei à dit qu'il nous retirerait un mois de salaire si on n'y allais pas.

-Oui, mais…

-Tu as besoin de blé, pas vrai ?

-Mais…Je préfère mille fois rater un mois de salaire que de rentrer là-dedans. Toi aussi tu l'as vue, cette femme n'était pas nette !

-Oui, j'ai vu. Mais bon. Si ça se trouve, elles ne sont pas, elle et sa maison, si dangereuses qu'on pourrait le croire.

-Comment ça « pas si dangereuse » ? » Hurla le châtain, hystérique. Il tourna les talons, bien décidé à s'éloigner de cette maison maudite et de ce colocataire crétin. Mais le colocataire en question le retint par le bras et désignant du menton le portail : « On va rentrer.

-Non. Je veux pas. »

_Quel gamin…_Pensa Rikuo avec lassitude. Il tira Kazahaya à sa hauteur et se dirigea d'un pas ferme vers l'entrée de la propriété. Il sortit un trousseau de clés, confiées par Kirin. Il trouva celle du portail, ouvrit celui-ci et ils pénétrèrent dans le jardin.

Ils furent abasourdis par ce qu'ils trouvèrent à l'intérieur.

Si, de l'extérieur, on pouvait imaginer un jardin morbide couvert de sapins et de pelouse miteuse, il en était tout autrement à l'intérieur.

La pelouse était tendre et d'un vert frais et des fleurs organisées en plante bandes, rangées par couleurs, bordaient la maison, située quelques mètres plus loin. Il y avait en effet des sapins, mais il respirait le calme et la pureté. Il y avait aussi des buissons et plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir le début d'un verger. Tout était dans une harmonie parfaite. Des marguerites parsemaient la pelouse, de ça de là.

Émerveillés, Kazahaya huma l'air et dit avec un sourire apaisé : « Ca sent bon. Ça sent le sapin. » Rikuo le regarda de travers. Apparemment, Kazahaya ne se rendait pas compte de la porté de la phrase qu'il venait de dire. (1) Le châtain s'avança dans le jardin en direction de la maison. Celle-ci n'était pas si effrayante que ça.

En pierres claires, elle captait les derniers rayons de soleil et attouchait une note claire au paysage teinté de vert. Les arêtes étaient en briques, et les vitres en vitraux de même couleur. Avec le soleil rougeoyant, on avait l'impression que l'intérieur de la maison flambait.

Ou bien que les carreaux étaient ensanglantés…

Le toit était en ardoises noires. La maison se composait de deux étages et d'une tourelle à une fenêtre unique. Il y avait également une terrasse, dont le carrelage était aussi rouge que les vitraux. Les volets écaillés avaient dû être rouges également. Le perron était également en pierres claires, à peine souillé par les centaines de semelles qui avaient dû le parcourir. Les deux adolescents s'avancèrent. Derrière la maison, un bois percé des rayons dorés du soleil déclinant. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le perron, valise à la main. Rikuo pris la clé de la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Celle-ci n'avait pas dû être ouverte depuis longtemps, à en juger le grincement qu'elle produisit. Ils pénétrèrent.

Malgré le fait que Kirin ait été en Finlande pendant plusieurs années, la maison était resplendissante, comme si on venait tout juste de la nettoyer. Le hall d'entrée était carrelé de noir et blanc. Il y avait deux portes, et un immense escalier avec une rampe en fer forgé noir admirablement travaillé. Rikuo posa sa valise, bientôt suivit de son compagnon. Le brun se tourna vers celui-ci et dit d'un air moqueur : « Ben tu vois qu'elle ne fait pas peur, cette maison…

-Oh, c'est bon… » Kazahaya regarda à droite et à gauche, et, désignant les portes du doigt. « Elle mènent à quoi ?

-Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? On va bien voir. » Et il dirigea ses pas vers la porte de droite. Elle donnait sur un salon, suivi d'une bibliothèque.

Le salon, tout dans les tons rouges foncés et ocre, était meublé de fauteil et de canapés moelleux, ainsi qu'une table richement travaillée, apparemment d'origine chinoise. Des armoires remplies de boîtes de thés couvraient les murs, ainsi que des tapisseries du Moyen-Âge et de tableaux de grand maître occidentaux, toujours dans les couleurs rouges et ocre. Kazahaya s'approcha de l'une des armoire et s'exclama : « Tout ces thés ! C'est effarant ! Il y en a que je n'avais jamais vu ! « Paprika et orange »… «Infusion de hêtre »… «Noisette et vanille… »

-Tu n'as pas dû sortir beaucoup de chez toi » Se moqua Rikuo en regardant un tableau de Picasso. Il y eut un silence et, surpris par le manque de réaction de son compagnon, le brun se retourna. Kazahaya regardait le sol, l'air triste. Puis il redressa la tête, se repris et entreprit de crier des insultes peu élégantes à la tête de son partenaire. Celui-ci eut un sourire moqueur, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il savait que cette absence de réaction était due au passé de son colocataire.

Passé qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Il passa dans la bibliothèque.

Elle était immense. Tout en acajou et partant du sol jusqu'au plafond, il y avait des échelles afin d'atteindre les ouvrages les plus haut. Des fauteuils de même couleur que les précédents étaient disposés de manière à ce que l'on puisse profiter de la lumière naturelle jusqu'à la tombée du soir.

« Wahou ! » S'écria Kazahaya en se précipitant sur les rayons. Ses doigts fins effleuraient les reliures anciennes avec respect. Rikuo eut de nouveau un sourire, attendri cette fois. Certes, Kazahaya était un gamin. Mais n'était-il pas le plus adorable des gamins ? « Shamanisme…Légendes occultes…Spiritisme…Nécromancie…Notre amie semblait intéressée par l'occulte, on dirait !

-Je te rappelle que c'est une nécromancienne. Kakei nous l'a dit.

-Mouais…Je recommence à trouver cette maison inquiétante…

-Ce que tu peux être froussard…

-De kwâ ? » Rikuo quitta la pièce d'un pas leste. Kazahaya resta un moment immobile puis se précipita à la suite de son partenaire en s'écriant : « Me laisse pas tout seuuuul ! »

l'autre porte donnait sur une salle à manger luxurieuse dans les tons bleus. Elle-même donnait sur une cuisine. Rikuo ouvrit le frigo et dit : « C'est drôle…Le frigo est remplis d'aliments frais…

-Kirin l'aurait rempli pour nous ?

-Quand est-ce elle aurait eu le temps de le faire ? Elle est restée dormir à la pharmacie hier soir et nous sommes partis cet après-midi. Elle ne nous a pas quittée entre-temps.

-…Peut-être qu'elle l'a rempli hier avant de venir ? Ce qui coudrait dire qu'elle avait déjà eut l'idée.» Le brun fronça le nez et referma la porte du réfrigérateur, sans rien dire. La cuisine était également dans les tons bleus, tout en faïences de Giens, cette célèbre ville de France.

Ils retournèrent dans le hall d'entrée et regardèrent l'escalier. « Je suppose que les chambres sont en haut » Fit Kazahaya en gravissant les premières marche. Rikuo pris les deux valises et ils montèrent jusqu'au premier étage.

Celui-ci comportait onze pièces : quatre chambres avec quatre salles de bains attenantes, chacune dans une gamme de couleurs différentes : bleu, rouge, ocre, blanc.

Chaque chambre avaient non seulement sa couleur, mais aussi son style de meuble.

Il y avait également un bureau avec une grande table en bois massif brun, recouvert de papier divers. Quelques livres étaient posés en vrac sur le sol et des étagères appuyées contre le mur.

Il y avait un autre salon, tenant plus du boudoir, à en juger les nombreux cendriers vides posés sur les guéridons disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce. Les canapés brodés semblaient usés mais encore bien moelleux. En ce lieu aussi, il y avait des œuvres d'art accrochées au mur.

La dernière était une salle de jeux, avec un billard, une table avec un plateau d'échec et une autre avec un jeu de dame. Sur les étagères de bois clair accrochées au mur, on pouvait voir des casses tête et des jeux de réflexion. Quelques jeux de cartes, aussi. Kazahaya se tourna vers Rikuo et dit avec un léger sourire : « Et bien, on ne s'ennuiera pas, comme ça… » Le brun hocha la tête et se dirigea vers une armoire installée dans le fond de la pièce, entre deux fenêtre. Dedans, on pouvait voir des trophées et des premiers prix de jeux de cartes. « Kirin est une crack au cartes, apparemment. » Dit-il en se retournant vers son compagnon. Celui-ci hocha la tête. Il désigna la fenêtre et dit : « Le soleil va se coucher. On ferait bien de choisir chacun une chambre et d'aller dîner.

-Tiens, tu auras le courage de dormir tout seul ? Se moqua Rikuo avec un sourire narquois.

-Non mais je te…Bon, aucune importance. Je vais prendre la chambre ocre. » Répondit-il en retournant dans le couloir pour aller chercher sa valise et s'installer. Le brun resta un moment appuyé à la fenêtre.

Aucun doute que ce gosse de Kazahaya allait avoir des visions dans un tel environnement et qui plus est, il allait sûrement avoir peur, quoiqu'il en dise. Rikuo jugea préférable de s'installer dans la chambre voisine, par mesure de sécurité. Il retourna dans le couloir, mais n'y trouva Kazahaya. Il s'avança jusqu'à sa valise, la prit…

Et la relâcha aussitôt en entendant un cri perçant provenant de la chambre ocre.

Il s'y précipita. Ne trouvant personne dans la chambre elle-même, il bondit vers la salle de bain où là, il trouva le pauvre châtain agenouillé sur le carrelage ocre, face à la baignoire style Louis XVI. Rikuo s'approcha de lui, posa sa main sur l'épaule frissonnante de son camarade. « Une…Énorme… » Bégaya-t-il. Rikuo se pencha vers son visage afin d'entendre parfaitement le jeune homme. « Énorme…Araignée…Dans la baignoire… »

Rikuo se demanda s'il avait bien entendu. « Pardon ? Tu as hurlé juste parce qu'il y avait une araignée dans ta baignoire ? » Il se redressa et jeta un regard dans la dudit baignoire. Effectivement, l'araignée en question était énorme. Grosse comme l'ongle du petit doigt (2), elle trottinait sur la faïence, pas gênée le moins du monde. Rikuo ouvrit l'eau et noya la pauvre bête qui finit sa courte vie dans les canalisations. Kazahaya se redressa, tremblant. « C'est définitif. Tu ne pourras pas survivre tout seul une seule nuit dans cette maison.

-J'ai juste été surpris ! » S'indigna le garçon. Une fois complètement debout, il poussa Rikuo en arrière hors de la salle de bain. « Merci de m'en avoir débarrassé, mais maintenant, je voudrais prendre une douche ! » Il ferma la porte au nez de son colocataire qui ne broncha pas. Il entendit le verrou tourner, des bruits de tissus froissé, les anneaux du rideau glisser sur la tringle, puis l'eau couler.

Et un cri.

« FROIIIIIIIIIIIID ! ».

Rikuo ferma les yeux.

Ça allait être dur.

Trois heure plus tard, ils avaient mangés, et se préparaient enfin à se coucher, fatigués par le voyage et l'idée même de passer une semaine ici.

Le repas était délicieux, puisqu'il avait été cuisiné par Rikuo.

Kazahaya avait toujours été étonné par le fait que cette brute épaisse sache cuisiner correctement. Enfin, il n'était pas bien meilleur…

Tout en en enfilant son pyjama, le châtain se demanda si, effectivement, il allait survivre à la nuit dans cette maison plus qu'inquiétante.

Il ouvrit le lit (Vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucune araignée dedans. Ni aucune autre bête.) se glissa à l'intérieur avec un soupir de satisfaction, se pencha, éteignit la lumière, et ferma les yeux.

Pour les rouvrir aussitôt.

À suivre…

(1) : « Ça sent le sapin ». Le sapin était l'arbre qui servait à fabriquer les cercueils. Cette expression veut dire : « La mort est proche ». Comprenez pourquoi Rikuo est un peu choqué.

(2) : Ne rigolez pas, ça m'est arrivé d'en voir une de cette taille-là en entrant dans ma douche. C'était assez flippant de poser le pieds dans le bac, tirer le rideau, baisser les yeux…Et voir cette immonde bestiole se balader près de vos orteils.

Rhaa, c'est enfin fini /S'effondre sur le dossier de la chaise/

Désolée, ce chapitre était vraiment long. Mais j'ai pris un plaisir non feint à décrire le jardin et la maison (Chose totalement inutile, je vous l'accorde. Sauf à planter le décor et l'ambiance)

Et puis de fil en aiguilles…Je suis arrivée à près de 3000 mots. Bon, je vais arrêter de blablater pour rien.

Reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 3 : 

Où les deux compères découvrent qu'ils ne sont pas tous seuls…

Tenir. Il devait tenir. Te-nir.

Ça faisait près d'une heure qu'il tenait. Il pouvait tenir encore toute la nuit.

Fermer les yeux et dormir ? Impossible. Elles le dévoreraient.

Tout cru.

Toutes ces choses qui lui rôdaient autour.

Toutes ces créatures qui se glissaient le long des murs, longeaient le lit, galopaient au plafond, ricanantes.

Parfaitement. Elles ricanaient.

Kazahaya sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa joue.

Les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir, il sentait les ignobles créatures qui avaient envahi sa chambre. Immobile, il sentait que s'il bougeait, elle le mangerait. S'il dormait, le résultat serait le même.

Il ne pouvait donc pas aller voir Rikuo.

Et de toutes manière, c'était hors de question.

Il se moquerait de lui.

Car il ne les verrait pas, forcément.

Cette grosse brute.

Kazahaya ferma les yeux, comprimant ses paupières. Il les rouvrit tout de suite après.

Il ne tiendrait pas.

Pas toutes la nuit. Pas tout seul.

Il bondit hors du lit, coura hors de sa chambre, se rua dans celle de son voisin et se jeta dans le lit, réveillant immanquablement son occupant. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Grogna celui-ci, la voix encore imprimée de sommeil.

« IL Y A DES ARAIGNEES PLEIN MA CHAMBRE ! »

Rikuo dû cligner des yeux au moins cinq fois avant d'enregistrer ce que venait de dire son compagnon. « Non, attends, dis-moi que je rêve…Tu ne m'as pas réveillé parce qu'il y avait des araignées dans ta chambre, si ?

-SI ! ELLES SONT PARTOUT ! CA PULLULE, C'EST IMMONDE !

-NOUS SOMMES DANS UNE MAISON DE CAMPAGNE, ABRUTI PROFOND ! C'EST NORMAL QU'IL Y AIT DES ARAIGNEES ! » Les deux comparses se défièrent du regard. Puis Rikuo se redressa, se frotta le visage avec lassitude et ouvrit ses draps. « Allez, viens. Je t'ai dit que tu ne survivrais pas tout seul… » Kazahaya hésita, sa fierté aidant. Mais l'idée de retourner dans cette pièce infestée qu'était sa chambre, il frissonna et se glissa aux côtés du brun. Les deux garçons se tournèrent le dos, mais à peine ce geste esquissé, Kazahaya poussa un hurlement digne de l'actrice adolescente de « Jurassic Park » et se jeta hors du lit, se cassant la figure au passage en se prenant les pieds dans le tapis.

Rikuo fit un exercice de karaté qu'on appelait communément « self-control ». Il aurait, à cette minute, époustouflé le plus grand maître de cet art peu aisé à pratiquer.

Se redressant brusquement et allumant la lumière, il s'exclama, véritablement excédé : « QUOI encore ? » Le châtain se contenta se tendre un doigt tremblant vers le bord de la couette. Le brun la tira, et eut lui-même un mouvement de recul. Un titanesque scarabée se tenait, à moitié écrasé, sur l'extrême bord de la couette. Pas étonnant que Kazahaya ait eu aussi peur. Voir un gros machin noir non indentifiable juste devant son nez alors que l'on vient de quitter sa chambre infestée d'araignées, ce n'est jamais très agréable. (1)

Rikuo soupira, attrapa du bout des doigts l'animal qui agita vainement ses petites pattes dans un dernier effort de survie, puis passa par la fenêtre sans état d'âme.

Nul doute qu'il s'écrasât en bas, vu qu'il était déjà à moitié passé dans le paradis des scarabées.

Enfin, ce scarabée-là étant désagréable et vantard auprès de ses congénères, il fut décidé qu'il irait aux enfers des scarabées, et non au paradis.

Ce pauvre scarabée, nommé Hector, eu une dernière pensée pour sa famille, tout en tombant mais une seule pensée bonne et juste ne rachète pas une vie de méchancetés.

Mais passons. Les scarabées ne nous intéressent que moyennement.

Rikuo se tourna vers Kazahaya et l'invita du regard à revenir très vite au lit, sans quoi il se mettrait en colère.

Le châtain ne se fit pas prié et revint, penaud auprès de son compagnon.

Mais cette fois, il se tourna vers Rikuo et se serra contre son dos.

Hors de question de rencontrer de nouvelles bestioles dégoûtantes et le dos de Rikuo était infiniment plus rassurant que la pénombre de la chambre. Le brun put enfin éteindre la lumière.

Ce que ne savait pas Kazahaya, c'est que, avant qu'il ne saute sur le lit de son partenaire et ne le réveille en sursaut, c'est que celui-ci faisait un cauchemar. Et après réflexion, Rikuo était reconnaissant à son colocataire de l'avoir tiré de cette désagréable réminiscence.

Rikuo rêvait qu'on l'étouffait.

Des mains invisibles l'avaient saisi à la gorge et serraient de toutes leurs forces.

Il avait beau se débattre, ses mains à lui ne rencontraient que le vide. Au moment où il sentait qu'il était en train de mourir, il reçut un poids sur le ventre.

Poids qui se révélait être l'adolescent châtain.

Oui, Rikuo remerciait du fond du cœur les araignées qui avaient élu domicile dans la chambre de son collègue. Et il remerciait également celui-ci d'être un froussard de premier ordre.

Mais cela, il ne le dirait pas à voix haute.

Le brun ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et se retourna.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que Kazahaya s'était collé a son dos.

Il se retrouva donc nez à nez avec celui-ci.

Bien sûr, le châtain dormait déjà, apaisé par la présence de son compagnon de travail.

Rikuo, le nez dans les cheveux de celui-ci, resta un moment figé. Puis se détendit de la surprise première.

Il ne bougea pas.

Il profita.

Respirant l'odeur de Kazahaya, il ferma les yeux et se permit de passer son bras autour de ses frêles épaules.

Ces petits gestes, il n'avait pu que les rêver jusqu'ici.

Et maintenant il pouvait.

Si seulement…

« Si seulement kazahaya pouvait ressentir la même chose que moi… »

À suivre…

(1) : Expérience vécue. Pas par moi, mais par Laki (C'est quand qu'on voit ta fic Holic, ma vieille ?). Certes elle ne provenait pas d'une chambre infestée d'araignées (Dont elle a la phobie) mais a bel et bien bondi hors du lit vers 6 heures du matin en hurlant qu'il y avait quelque chose devant son nez. Et c'était un scarabée. (Quitte à savoir s'il s'appelait Hector…)

Uf, il est un peu moins long, celui-là…

J'ai l'impression qu'il est plus drôle, aussi…(La fille qui part en trip sur les scarabées au lieu de se concentrer sur sa fic…XD)

Uh uh, au moins, on est fixés sur les sentiments de Rikuo ! XD

Et que pense notre petit Kazahaya ? On le saura pas avant longtemps !

En attendant, il est plutôt accaparé par cet question existentielle qu'il se pose : « Vais-je réussir à passer une semaine dans cette maison infestée d'insectes ? » XD

Reviews, please !


	4. Chapter 4

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 4 : 

Où les deux compères se rende compte qu'ils ne sont décidément pas tout seul…

Quand le soleil pointa le bout de son nez à travers les rideaux rouges de la chambre de Rikuo, il éclaira les deux silhouettes entrelacées dans le lit à baldaquin.

Kazahaya, dans son sommeil, avait senti une chaleur réconfortante et s'y était niché, par réflexe.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il pensa furtivement qu'il aurait préféré rester seul dans sa chambre pleine d'araignées que de subir ça.

Il était entre les bras de Rikuo.

Rikuo, lui dormait paisiblement. Il s'était endormi en tenant son compagnon dans ses bras, profitant de l'instant, se laissant aller.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas un réveil en douceur, à cause de ce laisser-aller là.

Il se pris un magnifique coup de poing dans la poitrine, pile sur le sternum, lui coupant le souffle. Se redressant brusquement, il se retrouva face à un Kazahaya rouge pivoine, le poing levé, tremblant de fureur. « Je ne te permets pas de profiter de moi pendant que je dors ! » Cria-t-il, la voix rendue stridente par l'émotion. Rikuo ne pouvait rien dire pour sa défense.

Tout ce qu'il lui restait, c'était le mensonge.

« Pas de ma faute. Tu tremblais tellement de peur que j'ai dû te tenir dans mes bras pour que tu arrête de bouger et m'empêcher de dormir par la même occasion. » Il avait dit ça avec un ton désagréable, moqueur et acide.

Kazahaya se renfrogna.

Rikuo s'en voulait d'avoir dit ça. Mais avouer à son compagnon qu'il ressentait pour lui des sentiments plus fort que de l'affection normale, ça revenait à signer son arrêt de mort.

Le châtain sortit du lit et grommela qu'il allait préparer le petit-déjeuner. Rikuo resta seul dans le grand lit. Il s'allongea sur l'oreiller et soupira en portant sa main à ses yeux.

Il était idiot.

_C'est ridicule. _Pensa-t-il en se tournant sur le côté. Le corps de Kazahaya avait laissé une trace sur le drap. Rikuo tendit le bras, attrapa l'oreiller ou avait dormi son colocataire et y enfoui son visage. « Je ne suis pas doué, pas vrai, Kakei… » Murmura le brun, la voix étouffée dans le tissu.

_La veille, avant le départ, gare de Tokyo._

« Rikuo, j'ai à te parler.

-Mh ? » Le jeune homme à lunettes se pencha vers le brun aux yeux verts et lui murmura : « Essaye d'exprimer un peu tes sentiments à Kazahaya.

-Hein ? Mais je…

-Inutile de me contredire, voyons, tu sais que je suis un Sakimi. Suis mon conseil. Ça vaudra mieux pour toi, pour lui, et pour les événements à venir… »

Rikuo s'était contenté de hocher la tête.

Rikuo sortit la tête de l'oreiller en entendant son compagnon s'égosiller sur son nom.

« RIKUOOOOOOOOO ! VIENS MANGEEEEEEER ! » Le brun se leva et descendit dans la cuisine où quelque chose de suspect l'attendait sur la table, comme à chaque fois que Kazahaya faisait la cuisine.

Le brun ne dit rien et mange. Kazahaya le regarde par-dessus son bol de café et grommelle quelque chose. « Ne parle pas dans ta barbe, je comprends rien » Répond d'un ton froid Rikuo. Le châtain baissa et yeux et dit un peu plus fort : « Désolé pour tout à l'heure. »

Ce fut la première fois que le jeune homme vit son colocataire avec un visage franchement surpris. Puis il secoua la tête et répondit simplement : « C'est rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

-Et bien… » C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se poser cette question. Tous les jours, ils devaient travailler à la pharmacie ou partait en mission.

Jamais de temps à eux.

Il fallait reconnaître que Kirin avait raison.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu profiter de la vie normale de deux adolescents, de sexe masculin et dotés d'un physique avantageux.

Alors, la question restait la même : que faire ?

Quand on se pose une question pour la première fois, on ne connaît absolument pas la réponse.

Que faire ?

Kazahaya se gratta la tête et leva les yeux vers le plafond. « On pourrait visiter le deuxième étage et la tourelle. On ne l'a pas fait hier.

-Mouais. Ça nous occuperait pour la matinée, tout au plus. Et après ? » kazahaya se frotta le front. « Je ne sais pas ! On verra bien ! Déjà, allons, nous laver ! Ensuite…Nous irons au deuxième étage. » Rikuo haussa les épaules. Après tout, comme c'était la première fois qu'il se posait la question, il n'avait pas de projet particulier. Surtout dans une maison aussi isolée. Le premier patelin était à trois heure de marche. Le brun se leva et la vaisselle dans l'évier. Kazahaya se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers l'escalier…

Mais tombe au milieu du chemin.

Surpris, il se retourna pour vois sur quoi il avait trébuché.

Rien.

Il n'y avait rien devant ses pieds.

Il se redressa tandis que Rikuo s'accroupissait devant le point d'impact. Il passa son doigt sur un fil si mince qu'il était invisible pour un œil non averti. Les yeux verts de Rikuo se levèrent vers ceux dorés de Kazahaya et il dit : « Sauf erreur de ma part, ce fil n'était pas là tout à l'heure.

-Exact. » Rikuo fit glisser son doigt vers la droite. Une goutte de sang perla sur le bout de son index. « Qui plus est, tu aurais pu te blesser » Observa-t-il. Il le va légèrement son doigt pour qu'il ne soit plus en contact avec le fil et continua sa progression vers la droite, jusqu'au chambranle de la porte.

Le fil y était attaché, collé avec un minuscule morceau de chewing-gum.

Rikuo fronça les sourcils de concert avec Kazahaya. Ils regardèrent vers la gauche. Idem. Ils se regardèrent. « À part si les araignées mangent du chewing-gum et sont facétieuses, je doute que l'on soit tout seul dans cette grande maison… »

Kazahaya frissonna, malgré la chaleur de l'eau qui lui coulait sur les épaules. Rikuo avait raison. Les insectes ne collent pas du fil dans le chambranle d'une porte afin de faire une farce, certes de goût douteux. Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ouvrit un peu plus la pression de l'eau et mit la tête sous le jet.

L'eau resta claire un moment, puis marronnasse.

Boueuse.

De la boue coulait à présent. Kazahaya poussa un cri de surprise et bondit hors de la douche, la tête dégoulinante de terre détrempée. Il regarda avec des yeux ahuris la paume de douche crachoter cette eau de qualité plus que douteuse. Dans la salle de bain attenante, il entendit un juron. Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul avoir des problème boueux.

Le jeune homme imagina son compère la tête pleine de boue et se mit à pouffer tout seul au milieu de sa salle de bain. Puis reprenant son sérieux, il coupa l'eau et se colla au mur pour crier à travers la cloison : « Des problèmes d'eau, Rikuo ?

-Ouais. L'eau s'est transformée en boue.

-Moi aussi. Tu crois que ce sont les canalisations ?

-Peut-être, peut-être pas.

-L'eau du robinet est peut-être encore claire » Dit Kazahaya en se dirigeant vers le lavabo. Il ouvrit et de l'eau propre se mit à couler. Il attendit quelques minutes, mais la boue ne venant pas, il lança à son colocataire : « Ca a l'air bon !

-Ouais. La mienne aussi est nette. » Il glissa la tête sous le robinet, se décrassant avec satisfaction.

Puis l'eau changea encore de consistance. Fronçant les sourcils, mais ne voyant rien, car il avait les yeux fermés, le châtain passa sa main sur sa nuque afin d'identifier le liquide.

C'est poisseux.

C'est épais.

Ça coule lentement.

C'est lourd.

C'est chaud. Plus chaud que la température de l'eau précédemment.

Kazahaya ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Il voyait rouge.

Littéralement.

Il hurla en redressant la tête violemment, faisait gémir ses vertèbres.

Du sang.

_Du sang. Du sang coulait du robinet._

Dans la pièce, d'à côté, il y eut un grand bruit et un juron, plus paillard que le précédent.

Kazahaya, la tête rougie d'hémoglobine, se précipita dans la salle de bain voisine. Rikuo, debout face à son lavabo, une serviette autour de la taille et la tête toute aussi rougie que celle de son compagnon, fixait le flux écarlate avec stupeur. Kazahaya, dans un réflexe totalement humain, se jeta dans ses bras et des sanglots silencieux secouèrent ses épaules fines.

Quiconque vient de recevoir du sang sortit de nul part, ou plutôt d'un robinet, et ce serait fait un shampooing aussi glauque, aurait eu cette réaction.

Rikuo passa sa main dans ses cheveux et observa sa main devenue assortit à sa chambre.

« On est décidément pas tout seuls. »

À suivre…

Tada. Tada. Tadadadadada, titititititititi ! (Mix des musiques de « Les dents de la mer » et de « Psychose »)

Aha ! Le mystère se condense ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qui occupe la maison avec nos deux bishôs ? Qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi font-il tout ça ? Kirin est-elle au courant ? Est-ce une méchante ? Ou bien une gentille ? Est-ce que mon porridge récalcitrant acceptera enfin de se mélanger pour obtenir un truc homogène /Se bat avec son porridge/

Vous le saurez en lisant le prochain épisode de « Flesh and bones » (By the téléphone !...Celles qui comprendront seront Lakitoraï et Aethielle…Celles qui veulent comprendre n'auront qu'a me le demander dans un review /Comment forcer les lectrices et lecteurs à envoyer une review/) !


	5. Chapter 5

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 5 :

Où les deux garçons explorent le deuxième étage…

Ce que ne devait surtout pas faire Rikuo, c'était se retourner.

Ça engendrerait sûrement sa mort instantanée.

Pour cause d'éclater de rire.

Si lui, s'était contenté d'essuyer le sang qui lui dégoulinait sur le crâne, Kazahaya s'était non seulement séché mais en plus, s'était enroulé la serviette autour de la tête, à la manière des coiffeurs lorsqu'ils viennent de shampooiner une cliente.

Pas très masculin.

Rikuo n'avait rien dit et s'était attelé à l'examination du lavabo où restaient des traces écarlates sur la faïence.

Mais il était titillé par l'envie de se retourner pour voir son compagnon en peignoir, assis sur un radiateur, les jambes et les bras croisés, la lèvre inférieure courbée vers l'extérieure en une moue de gosse boudeur.

Spectacle incomparable et impayable.

Et adorable.

Rikuo baissa les yeux rouvrit le robinet d'eau froide.

Du sang.

Toujours du sang.

Du sang qui laissait échapper des volutes écoeurantes.

Kazahaya gémit : « Mais arrête d'ouvrir et de fermer ce pauvre robinet ! Il ne laisse passer que du sang, tu le vois bien ! » Le brun ne répondit pas. Il ferma une nouvelle fois le robinet pour ouvrir celui d'eau chaude.

Idem.

Du sang.

Encore et toujours du sang.

La bouche de Rikuo se tordit en une moue dégoûtée. Il se retourna vers son colocataire et se passa une main sur la nuque, épuisé. « Allons nous habiller. Ensuite nous irons voir le deuxième étage. Peut-être que nous trouverons des réponses à nos questions. Le châtain eut une expression apeurée. « Tu es sûr ? Dieu sait ce que nous allons trouver là-bas ! »

_Bon dieu, on dirait une femme au foyer !_ Ricana Rikuo intérieurement. Un sourire ténu fit frémir ses lèvres. « Pourquoi tu souris ?

-Pour rien. Va t'habiller. » L'empathe partit en grommelant. Rikuo eut un dernier regard pour le lavabo et quitta la pièce à son tour. Dans sa chambre, il se débarrassa de sa serviette (1), enfila des vêtements et alla frapper à la porte de son camarade. « T'es prêt ?

-… »

Silence.

Le brun fronça des sourcils. Il frappa un peu plus fort et répéta sa question.

Toujours rien.

Le brun commença à s'inquiéter. Il ouvrit la porte.

Ce qu'il vit le pétrifia.

Kazahaya, en peignoir ouvert, se tenait debout sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le soleil soulignait sa silhouette fine et diaphane de manière avantageuse. Il regardait avec des yeux vides le sol, à environ trois mètre de l'endroit où il était.

S'il sautait et qu'il tombait mal, il pouvait se démettre la colonne vertébrale.

Et mourir.

Ou, au mieux, être tétraplégique.

Rikuo fut plus rapide (2) que l'éclair. Bondissant dans la direction de son compagnon, il l'attrapa par la taille et le tira en arrière. Kazahaya se retint un peu aux côtés de la fenêtre, puis lâcha prise et tomba sur le parquet avec le brun.

Cela eut l'effet de le réveiller.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu as été encore victime de tes pouvoirs, andouille ! Tu as failli sauter par la fenêtre !

-Ah ? Mais… » Soudain, il se rendit compte que son peignoir était grand ouvert.

Et même si le regard de Rikuo n'était pas (encore) descendu vers ses hanches et ce qu'il y a entre, Kazahaya piqua un fard monstre. « NE REGARDE PAS ! » Hurla-t-il en envoyant sa serviette de bain dans le visage du brun. Celui-ci se dépêtra du tissu humide et s'écria : « Tu pourrais me remercier ! Un peu plus et tu te jetais par la fenêtre !

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire !

-JE N'AVAIS AUCUNE ENVIE DE TE RETROUVER TRANSFORME EN CRÊPE AU REZ-DE-CHAUSSEE, CRETIN IDIOT ! » Kazahaya se figea. Rikuo semblait vraiment en colère.

Il semblait vraiment avoir eu peur pour lui.

C'était possible, un truc pareil ? Rikuo, s'inquiéter pour lui ?

« Bien sûr que oui, imbécile… » Marmonna le brun comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. La châtain détourna les yeux, gêné. Il se leva et dit simplement : « Je vais m'habiller. Attends-moi dehors. » Le brun se leva et sortit en claquant la porte. Là, il glissa le long du battant, les jambes molles.

Il lui avait fait peur ce crétin !

Le cœur battant, Rikuo se passa une main lasse sur les yeux, cherchant avec difficulté à reprendre une respiration normale. Il espérait que Kazahaya prendrait tout son temps pour s'habiller, car ses jambes ne le porteraient pas de sitôt.

Environ cinq minutes plus tard, il était debout et Kazahaya sortait de sa chambre. Ils se regardèrent une demi-seconde puis détournèrent les yeux. « Bon…On y va, à ce second étage ?

-Ouaip. » Ils se dirigèrent vers l'escalier et montèrent en silence.

En haut, il y avait également onze pièces.

Assez glauques, il fallait l'avouer.

Il y avait, tout d'abord un deuxième bureau. Mais autant celui de l'étage du dessous était rempli de papier tel que les impôts, les comptas et tout ce genre de papier officiels, autant celui-ci était recouvert de calculs, de dessin, de réflexion et de texte sur la nécromancie.

Kazahaya s'accroupit et pris un des papier qui traînait par terre. Les calculs couchés dessus ne lui dirent rien et il reposa le papier. Rikuo referma la porte et ils passèrent à la pièce d'à côté.

Celle-ci était un endroit sombre et mal aéré. Les volets étaient tous fermés. Sur le sol des traces à la craie blanche. Sur les murs également. Des bougies disséminées un peu partout. Des guéridons. Des objets de cultes enfoui.

Une salle de magie.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent.

Kirin était certes une nécromancienne, mais apparemment, elle ne se spécialisait pas que dans ce domaine.

Kazahaya s'avança et passa ses doigts sur un meuble recouvert de boîtes de craies et souffla la poussière sur son index et son majeur (2). « Cette pièce n'a pas été utilisée depuis des lustres.

-Normal. Kakei à dit que Kirin se trouvait en Finlande pendant les dernières années.

-Oui, mais s'il y a quelqu'un avec nous dans cette maison, pourquoi il ou elle ne s'en est pas servi ?

-Peut-être qu'il ou elle ne sait pas s'en servir. Peut-être que c'est juste un squatteur qui à été dérangé dans son squatte à notre arrivée.

-Ce qui expliquerait les aliments frais dans le frigo.

-Oui.

-Mais dans ce cas, où réside-t-il ? aucune des chambres n'avaient l'air occupées.

-Je sais bien. Il est peut-être installé ailleurs. Dans une des pièces de cet étage ou dans la tourelle.

-Peut-être. » Kazahaya se dirigea vers une fenêtre et l'ouvrit, ainsi que les volets. Une bouffée d'air frais empli la pièce et l'empathe soupira de satisfaction.

Mais aussitôt, les volets se refermèrent dans un claquement sonore.

La fenêtre aussi, et la molette se referma.

Kazahaya se recula et, s'accrochant au tee-shirt de Rikuo : « Le vent ne referme pas les fenêtre avec le verrou.

-En effet. Peut-être…

-Peut-être ?

-Peut-être que notre compagnon n'est pas un simple squatteur. »

La troisième pièce était une salle d'embaumement.

Dans les tons orange, elle sentait le sel et le tissu propre.

Mais malgré cette ambiance plutôt agréable, Kazahaya tremblait.

« Je sais que c'est une nécromancienne, mais quand même ! On embaume plus les morts à la manière des égyptiens ! » Rikuo ne l'écouta pas et se dirigea vers la table en pierre située au milieu de la pièce. Puis il leva les yeux vers son compagnon et lança : « Viens toucher cette table.

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour voir ce que tu vois. » Le châtain frissonna, mais obtempéra. Il apposa sa main sur la pierre froide.

Il resta un moment immobile puis fut agité d'un spasme. Il retira sa main.

« Alors ?

-J'ai vu un cadavre. Mais à par ça…Il y avait aussi un jeune homme blond eu yeux bleus. Il avait les oreilles pointues, comme celle d'un elfe. Je n'ai rien vu d'autre.

-Ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose. Allons voir les autres pièces. »

La quatrième pièce était une salle assez marquante.

Une salle d'opération.

Tout en faïence et en metal, elle était construite sur la même topographie que la salle d'embaumement.

Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas été faite dans la même intention que de conserver les morts au moyen de sel et de bandelettes de tissus.

Celle-ci, froide et sentant l'éther, puait la mort.

Kirin avait sûrement fait des expériences sur des cadavres, ou pire, des êtres vivants.

Kazahaya eut un frisson si violent qu'il se cogna au mur. Il se tourna vers Rikuo et meugla : « Hors de question que je touche cette table-là, tu m'entends ? » Le brun haussa les épaules et répondit que de toute manière, il n'avait pas l'intention de le lui demander.

Ils passèrent dans la pièce suivante.

Celle-ci était condamnée, ainsi que les deux suivantes.

La huitième pièce était une sorte de débarras où s'entassait boîte de craies, fournitures de bureau, divers instruments qui devaient servir à la maîtresse de maison dans l'usage des pratiques occultes.

La neuvième, dixième et onzième étaient également condamnées.

La dernière une bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages écrits de la main de Kirin. Ils traitaient des créatures surnaturelles, des pratiques magiques, des cercles d'incantations et d'alchimie, des magiciens célèbres (où revenait souvent le nom de Yuko Ichihara et Clow), des recettes de potions diverses et variée, d'expériences pratiquées…

Mais le plus terrifiant, c'était celui avec une reliure noire.

Il contenait une liste de nom.

Avec, à côté de chaque nom, la manière dont ils avaient été tués, dans quelles conditions et pourquoi.

Et aussi comment elle les avaient inhumés, disséqués, étudiés, où est-ce qu'elle les avaient enterrés.

Kazahaya laissa le livre s'échapper de ses mains. Pâle et mortifié, il bredouilla : « Nous sommes…Dans la maison d'une meurtrière. » Rikuo, à ces mots, se dirigea vers son compagnon et ramassa le livre à reliure noire. Il pâlit très légèrement et dit : « Il faut que nous appelions Kakei. »

Pas de téléphone.

Nulle part.

Dans aucune pièce.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! Comment faisait-elle pour communiquer, sinon ? » S'écriait le châtain, au bord de la crise de nerf et d'apoplexie.

Rikuo ne répondait pas.

Ils avaient fouillés partout et n'avait trouvé aucun téléphone.

Rien, niet, nada.

Ne restait plus que la tourelle.

Les deux adolescents, redescendus au rez-de-chaussée, levèrent de concerts les yeux vers le haut de l'escalier.

« Va falloir y aller.

-Non, je veux pas.

-Tu es un vrai froussard… » Le brun avait dit ça pour stimuler son colocataire à l'accompagner, mais sa phrase n'eut pas l'effet escompté… « Oui, je suis un froussard. Et actuellement, je suis mort de trouille à l'idée de monter dans la tourelle de cette maison, et de manière globale, je suis terrorisé à l'idée de rester une minute de plus dans cette dudit maison ! Je ne veux pas rester ici, Rikuo ! J'ai peur ! J'ai horriblement peur et n'ose pas me dire que tu es totalement serein ! Allons-nous-en ! Je me fiche de ce mois de salaire ! Je veux surtout comprendre pourquoi Kakei nous à laissés venir là ! Il aurait dû savoir que c'était dangereux ! Pourquoi il nous à pas prévenu ? Rikuo, je ne veux pas mourir ! » Et brusquement, Kazahaya s'accroupit sur le carrelage, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Rikuo resta abasourdi.

Jamais il n'avait vu son compagnon dans cet état. Il se rapprocha, s'agenouilla à ses côtés, le pris dans ses bras et le serra contre son torse. « D'accord. On va s'en aller. » Kazahaya hocha la tête, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Il releva ses yeux d'ambres trempés de larmes et remercia Rikuo du bout des lèvres. Le brun se releva, portant son colocataire entre ses bras. Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Plus qu'un mètre.

Cinquante centimètre.

Le brun tendit le bras, allait pour ouvrir le battant, tant pis pours leur affaires, il fallait qu'ils s'en aillent de cet endroit maudit.

Il poussa la lourde porte de bois vert.

Le temps de déposer Kazahaya sur le sol et le forcer à se mettre d'aplomb…

La porte se referma.

Rikuo la fixa un temps, tandis que le châtain la regardait comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent à sonnette.

Il y eut un bruit de verrou.

Ils étaient enfermés.

A suivre…

(1) : Gaaaaah, Rikuo à poiiiiil…/Inonde son clavier/

(2) : Que la plus rapide des panthères ! XD

Rikuo : Bloody, on est dans Lawful drug, pas dans One piece…

…Hum.

La situation se corse.

En plus toutes les réponses n'ont pas été apportées aux questions posées dans le précédent chapitre…(À part peut-être que mon porridge a enfin accepté de se mélanger.)

Bah, c'est pas grave.

(Et encore un chapitre long, un !)

Reviews /Air implorant/


	6. Chapter 6

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 6 :

Où les deux garçons vont dans la tourelle

Kazahaya resta immobile devant la porte, puis tourna des yeux incrédules vers Rikuo.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard et s'aperçut que s'il ne réconfortait pas immédiatement son compagnon, il allait sombrer dans la folie la plus totale.

Ah ça non.

Hors de question. Pas avant de d'avoir réussi à lui dire qu'il était…

Il prit le châtain dans ses bras et le serra fort, le réchauffant contre son torse.

« Calme-toi, Kazahaya. On va trouver une solution

-Mourir…On va mourir…

-Non. On va s'en sortir. On s'en est toujours sorti jusqu'ici.

-Oui…Jusqu'ici. C'est fini, maintenant…On va crever comme des rats, tués pas cette entité qu'on ne connaît pas, qu'on ne voit pas, ne sent pas. On ne peut pas lutter contre un truc dont on ne perçoit pas l'existence, Rikuo ! » Le brun se défit de son colocataire et le gifla. C'était une gifle peu violente, mais assez forte pour faire reprendre à Kazahaya ses esprits. Il resta immobile, debout entre les bras de son compagnon. « Ça va mieux ? » Demanda celui-ci en se penchant de manière à avoir ses yeux émeraude au niveau de ceux ambres de Kazahaya. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête et soupira. « Désolé

-Pas grave. En attendant, on va monter dans la tourelle. D'accords ?

-Non. Je vais rester en bas.

-Non, tu vas m'accompagner. Car s'il t'arrive quelque chose… » Il attrapa le menton de l'adolescent dans sa main droite et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. « Je ne serais pas là pour te protéger. » Kazahaya resta coi.

Quelle était la lueur qui était furtivement passée dans les prunelles vertes de son compagnon ?

Il ne chercha pas à approfondir.

Il ne voulait pas monter.

Il secoua violemment la tête et répéta : « Non. » Rikuo le fixa puis se pencha, appuya son épaule contre le ventre du châtain et le hissa sur son dos, à la manière d'un sac de patates. L'empathe protesta : « Laisse-moi descendre ! Je t'ai dit de me laisser descendre ! » Rikuo monta les deux étages comme ceci et arrivé au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la tourelle, il reposa brutalement son fardeau devant lui, de manière à ce qu'il lui bloque le passage et ainsi, toutes échappatoires.

Il le saisit par les épaules et gronda : « Je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul en bas, c'est compris ? » Le châtain se débattit un peu pour se dégager de l'emprise de son colocataire puis se calma brusquement en sentant une des mains de Rikuo remonter le long de son épaule, son cou, passer sur sa joue…

Il resta immobile en sentant les doigts du garçon passer furtivement sur ses lèvres.

Mais bon dieu, que diable faisait le brun ?

Il le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Rikuo restait immobile aussi.

Puis, semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire, il retira prestement sa main et détourna le regard. « Allez, on monte »

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?_ Pensa-t-il en gravissant les premières marches.

Une fois en haut de l'escalier, ils se retrouvèrent face à une porte. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et Rikuo apposa sa main sur la poignée, et la tourna.

Elle était fermée.

Le brun se tourna vers le châtain et haussa les épaules. « On aura essayé.

-Tout ce stress pour rien… » Rikuo regarda le panneau de bois pendant encore un temps, appuya légèrement pour voir si elle cédait, puis un peu plus fort, mais rien.

Elle était hermétiquement fermée.

Il se retourna vers son compagnon et dit que de toute manières autant redescendre.

Kazahaya hocha la tête et commença à descendre les premières marches.

La quatrième semblait facétieuse.

Elle se déroba sous les pieds de l'empathe qui poussa un cri et dévala le reste de l'escalier sur le dos. (1) Rikuo se précipita à sa suite.

Son cœur aussi avait raté une marche quand il avait vu son colocataire tomber.

Il le retrouva au pied de l'escalier, allongé par terre, gémissant. Rikuo s'agenouilla à ses côtés : « Ca va ! Bon dieu, tu m'as fait une de ces peurs !

-O…Oui, je crois que ça va. Rien de cassé…A priori. » Il se redressa avec douceur, aidé de Rikuo. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que sa cheville droite n'était pas opérationnelle. Poussant un gémissement de douleur, il se relaissa tomber sur le plancher. « Ne bouge pas. » Ordonna le brun. Et, d'un mouvement souple, il prit dans ses bras le jeune homme, afin de le transporter dans sa chambre. Kazahaya fut si surpris qu'il en oublia de rougir. Mais se rattrapant bien vite, il se tortilla en s'écriant : « Ah ! Mais lâche-moi ! » Rikuo l'ignora et poursuivit sa progression et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé dans la chambre du châtain qu'il le lâcha. Une fois sur le lit, celui-ci ne se priva pas pour déverser toute sa colère. Il n'était plus un gosse, non mais ! Rikuo le regarda sans rien dire, puis soudain se pencha brutalement pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de son compagnon.

Silence.

Kazahaya n'osait même plus bouger.

Rikuo en profita pour passer sa main dans la nuque de son gosse préféré et approfondir le baiser. Cette fois, le châtain se débattit un peu et poussa un gémissement.

Rikuo le relâcha.

« Pou…Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

_Bon dieu, Je suis pas bien, aujourd'hui…_Pensa Rikuo avec effroi.

Il venait de briser sa relation avec Kazahaya, c'était certain.

Celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait pas ce geste.

Il ne l'approcherait plus à moins de dix mètres.

« Pardon. Tu peux me mettre un point, si tu veux… »

Kazahaya resta coi.

Il ne savait que penser.

Il avait toujours pensé que le brun ne l'appréciait que très peu.

Mais le geste qu'il avait eu avant de monter l'escalier de la tourelle, cette main qui s'était glissée le long de sa joue…L'avait profondément troublé.

Bien sûr que Kazahaya avait des sentiments pour son partenaire.

Mais comment le lui dire ?

Comment ne pas entacher cette relation qu'ils entretenaient depuis que Rikuo l'avait ramassé ce froid et enneigé soir d'hiver ?

Et voilà qu'il l'embrassait !

Le châtain cligna des yeux.

Avait-il agi sous le coup des hormones ?

Ou bien voulait-il le faire taire ? Il est certain que c'est une méthode efficace…

Ou bien…Partageait-il ses sentiments ?

L'empathe fixa ardemment son compagnon qui lui, avait détourné la tête, comme s'il présentait sa joue aux phalanges du garçon qu'il venait d'embrasser.

Kazahaya baissa les yeux.

Il avait beau avoir été embrasser soudainement sans raison par son collègue de travail, il n'en connaissait pas plus ses sentiments et ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de sa tête.

Rikuo, ne sentant pas le coup venir, tourna les yeux vers l'empathe qui avait baissé la tête.

Le brun vit une, puis deux, puis trois gouttes s'écraser sur le couvre-lit.

Gêné, il regarda ailleurs.

Avoir fait pleurer son compagnon l'énervait plus que tout.

Il ne supportait pas ça.

Il entendit le châtain renifler.

N'y tenant plus, il l'attrapa par les épaules et souffla : « Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Arrête de pleure, je t'en supplie.

-…Jamais…

-…

-Je n'ai…Jamais su ce que tu ressentais, Rikuo…Et là…Qu'est-ce que je dois en penser ?

-…Pense ce que tu préfèrerais penser.

-Et dans ce cas…Est-ce que tu répondrais…À mes sentiments ? »

Rikuo eut l'impression d'avoir soudainement très chaud.

Il regarda son colocataire qui relevait doucement la tête.

Celui-ci tendit les lèvres.

Rikuo ne pouvait pas refuser l'invitation.

Il s'empara de la bouche du garçon avec une délectation non feinte. Kazahaya se serra contre lui, ouvrant la bouche, quémandant un baiser encore plus passionné.

Rikuo s'exécuta avec plaisir.

Il se pencha, forçant Kazahaya à s'allonger sur le lit. Le brun glissa ses mains chaudes sous le tee-shirt de l'empathe.

Mais celui-ci parut légèrement paniquer à l'idée de coucher avec le jeune homme. Il se débattit et repoussa doucement le brun. Celui-ci le regarda avec étonnement et supplication.

« Rikuo, je…Je ne me sens pas encore prêt pour ça… » Le brun le regarda avec insistance puis abandonna. Il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

Il se releva en soupirant. Puis il remonta le bas du pantalon de son compagnon et demandant : « Ta cheville te fait toujours mal ?

-Un peu moins… » Effectivement, sa cheville était enflée et rouge. Rikuo se leva et alla prendre dans la salle de bain une compresse humidifiée. Il la posa sur la cheville de l'empathe qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Rikuo, je… » Le brun secoua la tête puis il fit un gentil sourire : « J'attendrais. Mais fait attention de ne pas me donner le feu vert à la légère. Car à ce moment-là, je ne me retiendrais pas. » Le châtain rougit violemment et détourna le regard. « Je ferais attention… » Ils se regardèrent, puis Kazahaya se pencha en avant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son colocataire qui ferma les yeux.

La semaine allait être un peu plus supportable…

À suivre…

(1) : Croyez-moi, ça fait très mal, et très peur. J'ai dévalé les escaliers de mon école primaire sur le dos et la tête en bas.

Ah ah ! On avance, on avance…

Agruh, malheuresement, Kazahaya a décidé d'être coincé. (J'ai décidé de vous torturer ! niarf niarf !)

Kaza : C'est plutôt toi qui l'a décidé…

Bloody soul /Assomme Kazahaya et le traîne jusqu'au lit de Rikuo/ Tait-toi !

Et donc ? Que va-t-il se passer, d'après vous ?

Les paris sont ouverts !

Une ch'tite review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 7 :

Où les deux garçons passent une nuit agitée

Kazahaya avait repoussé ses draps.

Cette nuits-là, comme les volets étaient ouverts, la lumière de la pleine lune éclairait sa chambre, ce qui le rassurait.

Les araignées ne se montraient pas à la lumière de la lune.

Mais quand ce n'était pas les araignées qui l'empêchaient de dormir, c'était la chaleur !

Une chaleur étouffante, envahissante.

Kazahaya ne pouvait même pas bouger.

Ses moindres gestes lui faisaient monter une bouffée de chaleur dans tout le corps.

Il restait immobile, brassait l'air de ses poumons.

La sueur coulait le long de sa peau pâle.

Soudain, un brin d'air frais vint lui caresser le visage.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il tourna les yeux vers sa table de nuit.

…

Peu de personne, malgré une chaleur aussi épaisse et lourde, ne serait resté immobile devant un bras humain ensanglanté posé sur sa table de nuit.

Et Kazahaya ne faisait pas exception. Surtout pas Kazahaya.

Il bondit de son lit en poussant un hurlement si strident que de la poussière en tomba des poutrelles du plafond.

Rikuo, assurément réveillé, venait de débarquer dans la chambre ocre. Il trouva Kazahaya assis par terre, face à la table de nuit, appuyé sur le mur opposé.

Le brun prit l'empathe dans ses bras et regarda dans la direction que regardait le jeune homme avec effroi.

Et même une personne aussi taciturne et calme que Rikuo aurait eu un mouvement de recul.

Et Rikuo non plus ne faisait pas exception.

Ses bras se resserrèrent convulsivement autour des épaules du châtain qui se serra contre le torse du brun.

« Ce…C'est pas possible…Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça… » Bafouillait-t-il. Horrifié, mais rassuré par la présence de Rikuo, il enfouit son visage dans le tee-shirt de celui-ci et poussa un gémissement.

Le brun serra les dents.

Que penser de toute cette mascarade ?

Etait-ce un vrai bras ? Ou un faux ?

Une farce ? Un avertissement ?

Dans tous les cas, c'était glauque.

Il posa son front contre celui de Kazahaya et murmura : « Je vais voir.

-Non, reste ici ! » Les fines mains du châtain s'agrippèrent au pauvre tee-shirt, qui n'avait rien demandé à personne, du brun.

Celui-ci défit doucement les doigts de son compagnon et se leva.

Il se rapprocha de la table de nuit et s'agenouilla à côté.

Il n'y avait pas de puanteur, c'était bon signe.

Il tendit la main, et frôla le bras du bout des doigts.

Ses pupilles se rétractèrent subitement sous le coup de l'horreur.

C'était bien un vrai bras humain.

Un bras très pâle, apparemment de femme, à en juger les doigts minces et les ongles longs.

Rikuo recula pas à pas, comme si ce bras était une bête sauvage prête à lui bondir dessus.

Il s'assis à côté de son colocataire qui avait ramené ses genoux sous son menton et entouré de ses bras ses jambes.

« Je crois que cette histoire se complique… » Grommela le brun en fixant la table de nuit. Kazahaya, le visage enfoncé dans ses bras, hocha légèrement la tête.

Rikuo lui jeta un coup d'œil et passa son bras autour de ses épaules dans un geste réconfortant.

Kazahaya leva la tête, découvrant des joues baignées de larmes. Il s'appuya contre le corps de son collègue et soupira : « Je veux rentrer…

-Je sais. Moi aussi. Mais on est coincé ici. » Le châtain poussa un gémissement. Il ferma les yeux.

Tout ceci le fatiguait. Le harassait. L'horrifiait.

Il voulait rentrer. Recommencer ses boulots en extra complètement loufoque. Ne pas gagner un sou parce que tout le temps anarqué par Kakei.

Kakei…

Il le retenait, celui-là.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de les envoyer dans cette maison ?

Il n'avait rien vu, malgré ses pouvoirs de Sakimi ?

Si, forcément.

Alors, c'était intentionnel ?

Alors, dans ce cas…Et si…

Kazahaya ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Et si toute cette histoire, c'était un boulot en extra ? » Rikuo le fixa. « Tu crois ?

-Je pense. Si Kakei savait que tous ça nous tomberait dessus, il n'a rien dit pour une bonne raison.

-Peut-être. Mais dans ce cas, Kirin serait une cliente ?

-Oui. » Rikuo se passa une main sur le visage d'un air las. « C'est épuisant. Ils ne pouvaient pas nous le dire normalement ? Tiens, pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas fait, d'ailleurs ?

-Je n'en sais rien… » Kazahaya referma les yeux, tout aussi las que son compagnon. Il se serra contre le torse du brun et répéta en soufflant : « Je n'en sais rien… » Il commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil. Rikuo se leva, le soulevant sans difficulté. Il le porta jusqu'à son propre lit, afin de ne pas laisser son colocataire dormir à côté d'un bras.

Il le déposa sur le matelas et laissa les draps ouverts, car la chaleur était toujours aussi écrasante. Le brun se pencha vers le visage de l'empathe et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Se redressant il se tourna vers la fenêtre et alla s'appuyer sur le chambranle. Il laissa le vent brûlant lui caresser le visage et agiter ses mèches noires. Il ferma les yeux.

Il était près de minuit. Les grillons et les cigales (1) chantaient dans le jardin où une odeur de fruits et de sapin imprégnait l'air.

Cette nuit aurait pu passer pour calme et tranquille sans ce bras posé sur la table de nuit de Kazahaya.

Rikuo retourna dans la chambre ocre.

Le bras était toujours là, immobile et silencieux (2). Rikuo se rapprocha et se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour s'en débarrasser.

Il soupira et décida de trouver une solution le lendemain.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, ou Kazahaya se débattait légèrement dans son sommeil.

Il devait faire un cauchemar, avec tout ça.

Rikuo s'allongea à ses côtés et le pris dans ses bras afin de le calmer et le réconforter.

En effet, à peine les bras puissants du brun refermés autour de ses épaules, l'empathe se clama aussitôt et repris une respiration normale.

Rikuo le regarda longuement avant de s'endormir à son tour.

À suivre…

(1) : Des grillons et des cigales dans la campagne de banlieue de Tokyo ? Bien sûr, tous les jours…(Mais jamais entre les repas !)

(2) : Non, non, ça bouge et ça parle un bras ! Vous ne saviez pas ?

L'ambiance devient de plus en plus glauque !

Mmh…Un bras ! Très sympathique :/

Hum…Une review ?


	8. Chapter 8

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 8 : 

Où, décidément, cette maison n'est pas nette.

Le lendemain, lorsque Rikuo ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage calme et paisible de Kazahaya. Le brun eut un sourire quasi imperceptible et tendit doucement la main droite vers les cheveux fins châtains de l'adolescent. Les doigts de Rikuo glissèrent entre les mèches de son compagnon et se perdirent sur son cou.

Flânèrent sur son épaule gauche.

Se promenèrent sur sa hanche.

Kazahaya ouvrit les yeux brusquement au moment même où la main de Rikuo atteignait sa cuisse.

Le châtain se rejeta brusquement en arrière en poussant un cri peu viril.

Le brun parut légèrement offensé.

« C'est bon, je vais te violer pendant ton sommeil…

-Mais tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ! Ne refais jamais un truc pareil ! » Rikuo soupira et se leva. Mais il sentit qu'on le retenait par le tee-shirt. Se retournant, il s'aperçut que l'empathe l'avait retenu en agrippant un bout de tissu. Le châtain, tête baissée, restait silencieux. Le brun resta un moment perplexe, puis eut un petit rire. Il se pencha vers son compagnon, posa sa main sur sa tête en disant : « Tu veux le bisou du matin, espèce de gamin ? » Kazahaya vira pivoine mais ne répliqua pas. Rikuo apposa alors ses lèvres furtivement sur celles de son amant. Celui-ci perdit sa rougeur puis repoussa doucement l'adolescent. Puis il dit, reprenant contenance : « Et le bras ? Tu crois qu'il est toujours là-bas ?

-Evidemment. Les bras ne marchent pas tout seul.

-On ne sait jamais…Dans une maison pareille… » Le brun haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la porte. « On va aller vérifier, si tu veux. » Kazahaya descendit du lit et pris la même direction que son compagnon. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la chambre de Kazahaya en Rikuo ouvrit la porte.

Rien n'avait bougé.

Hormis que le bras n'était plus là.

Le châtain devint plus pâle et le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bazar ? » Marmonna-t-il en avançant vers la table de nuit, précédent emplacement de la chose qui avait mouvementé leur nuit. Kazahaya gémit : « Mais c'est pas possible ! On est coincé dans une maison de dingue, avec des fils tendus entre les portes, du sang qui coule des robinets, des bras humain coupés sur les tables de nuit qui disparaissent pendant la nuit, et quoi d'autre ? c'est QUOI la prochaine étape ? » Le garçon recommençait à frôler l'hystérie. Rikuo le prit doucement par le bras et l'attira contre lui. « Calme toi. On va s'en sortir.

-Tu crois ? » Demanda Kazahaya, la tête enfouie dans le tee-shirt de son compagnon. Le brun soupira et ne répondit pas. Allaient-ils s'en sortir ? Rikuo ne le savait pas lui-même. Il ferma les yeux et murmura : « Mieux vaut ne pas s'occuper de ce bras. Il faut que l'on comprenne pourquoi on est ici…Et pourquoi Kirin nous à envoyés dans cette merde. »

Le châtain se serra un peu plus contre son amant et ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots silencieux. Rikuo resserra sa prise un peu plus fort et passa sa main dans les cheveux de son amant.

En effet, pourquoi Kirin avait-elle tenue à les envoyer dans sa maison ? Savait-elle les dangers qui étaient présents ?

Si les deux garçons avaient décidé d'aller dans le jardin, il aurait peut-être trouvés la solution à leurs questions…

À suivre…

C'est court, c'est niais, c'est chiant, c'est nul.

…

Une review quand même ?


	9. Chapter 9

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 9 : Où le cerisier et le carnet de notes son trouvés…

Le déjeuner fut silencieux.

Seul le bruit du vent entre les branches des arbres du jardin comblait l'atmosphère.

Kazahaya mastiquait consciencement sa viande, les yeux rivés devant lui. Rikuo était en train de se demander si son compagnon n'était pas en train de tourner maboul.

Soudain, Kazahaya ouvrit la bouche (Après avoir avalé sa bouchée de viande !) et s'exclama : « Regarde par la fenêtre derrière toi ! » Rikuo se retourna. La fenêtre était ouverte pour laisser entrer l'air, car il faisait toujours très chaud.

Par le cadre en bois, on pouvait voir un grand cerisier aux pétales roses.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

Ils savaient pertinemment ce que voulait dire la couleur de ces pétales.

Un cadavre était enterré à ses pieds.

Voire plusieurs.

Kazahaya fut agité d'un violent frisson.

Il se tourna vers Rikuo et s'écria : « J'en étais sûr ! Cette Kirin n'est pas nette ! Elle a enterré des gens dans son jardin ! C'est nous, les prochains ?

-Je ne sais pas… »

Le brun s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il semblait soucieux. Kazahaya se tourna vers lui et repris : « Peut-être…

-Peut-être ?

-Peut-être que dans la bibliothèque, nous pourrions trouver quelque chose.

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois avoir vu un carnet de notes. Tu crois qu'elle aurait écrit tout ce qu'elle faisait ?

-…Peut-être. »

Ils allèrent donc à la bibliothèque.

Kazahaya ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver le dudit carnet. Il se précipita dessus et l'ouvrit, les mains tremblantes. Rikuo se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

Kazahaya frissonna légèrement, ce que Rikuo ne vit pas.

Le souffle du brun avait effleuré l'oreille du châtain. Celui-ci, profondément troublé, secoua doucement la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Il baissa les yeux sur le carnet et ils lurent ensemble, en silence.

_Mardi 1 Juin :_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu le petit Norvégien en stage de nécromancie et embaumement. Il est intelligent. C'est un elfe blond aux yeux bleus. Très original…_

_Mais il apprend vite et comprend bien._

_Nous avons embaumés un politicien étranger, aujourd'hui. Il m'a regardé faire avec beaucoup d'attention. Il m'a demandé ensuite si je les libérais de leur corps. Je lui ai évidemment répondit que oui. Non seulement j'embaume, mais une fois le corps conservé, je libère l'esprit de sa prison charnelle afin qu'il rejoigne la paix et le calme qu'il a mérité. Il m'a regardé avec silence puis m'a demandé ce que je faisais des corps. Je lui ai dit que je les enterrais sous mon cerisier. Il a paru un peu étonné._

_Le soir, quand nous sommes allés nous coucher, je me suis demandé si ce garçon réprobait l'idée d'enterrer les cadavres sous un arbre. Il est vrai que je le fais afin de nourrir l'arbre en question._

_Mais si je ne le fais pas…Dieu seul sait ce qu'il pourrait se passer…_

_Jeudi 3 Juin : _

_Malgré qu'il ne soit là que pour une seule semaine, il emmagasine à une vitesse ahurissante ce que je lui apprends. À ce rythme-là, il va me dépasser…_

_Vendredi 4 Juin :_

_L'elfe, nommé , est très compétent. C'est très satisfaisait. Après déjeuner, je lui ai montré comment délivrer un corps de son esprit, activité a laquelle il n'avait pas assisté jusque-là. Il a été très impressionné. Dimanche, il fera un embaumement complet avec nécromancie et délivrement d'esprit. Reste à savoir s'il réussira…_

La suite…N'était pas inscrite. Juste quelques taches d'encre ici et là. Kazahaya leva les yeux vers son partenaire. « Tu crois qu'il a réussi ? » Rikuo resta silencieux. Il se redressa et regarda par la fenêtre un moment puis dit : « Va savoir… » Le châtain se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Rikuo était horriblement attirant comme ça, dans la lumière chaude de fin de matinée.

Décidément, Kazahaya ne pensait qu'à ça ces derniers temps… Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Rikuo se tourna vers lui et demanda : « Que se passe-t-il ?

-Rien. » L'empathe rouvrit les paupières et regarda le brun droit dans les yeux.

Il commençait à avoir chaud.

Très chaud.

Son regard s'était enflammé, et cela n'avait pas échappé à Rikuo.

Le brun fixa le châtain, mi-figue mi-raisin. Que devait-il faire face à ce regard plus ardent que des braises et qui lui hurlait de venir le prendre ?

Kazahaya se rapprocha doucement et entoura de ses bras minces le torse musclé de son compagnon qui eut un frisson.

« Rikuo… »

Cette voix si chaude ! On aurait dit du miel.

Rikuo ferma les yeux, se laissant aller aux mains mutines qui se glissaient sous son tee-shirt.

Mais soudain, il agrippa les épaules de Kazahaya et le décolla brutalement de lui.

« Kazahaya, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Mais… » Rikuo secoua la tête et montra le carnet de note, déposé sur un guéridon chinois entre-temps. « Nous avons plus urgent à faire. » L'empathe fit la moue. Rikuo fut tenté, devant cette moue, de céder, mais tint bon. (1)

« D'abord, il faut que nous retournions dans la tourelle. C'est là qu'on trouvera des info sur l'elfe présent en stage chez Kirin. »

À suivre…

(1) Eh oui, je suis sadique, vous allez encore attendre un peu !

TADAAAM ! Enfin la suite ! Elle attend depuis longtemps, la pauvre ! Et c'est le 18/09/06 à 23h40 que je me suis relevée de mon lit douillet pour l'écrire.

On ne fait pas poireauter l'inspiration !

Bon, d'accord, ça me ruine le dos et j'ai l'air d'une grand-mère avec mon plaid sur les genoux et mes oreillers sous mes fesses, mais bon…

Une review ?


	10. Chapter 10

Avant de lire ce chapitre, aller lire « mission » de moi-même dans la section Holic. C'est nécessaire.

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 10 : Où les deux garçons retournent dans la tourelle.

En haut de l'escalier, Kazahaya et Rikuo se retrouvèrent de nouveau face à une porte fermée. Ils eurent beau pousser de toutes leurs forces, de tout leur poids, mais rien n'y fit.

La porte restait impassible, irascible.

Les narguant de ses nœuds de bois.

Kazahaya donna un coup de poing rageur dans le battant : « Elle m'énerve, cette porte !

-Pas la peine de t'énerver.

-Et toi, comment fais-tu pour rester aussi calme ? » S'écria le châtain, de plus en plus hystérique.

Ça recommençait ?

« Je veux partir, Rikuo ! Partir ! »

Et oui, ça recommençait.

Le brun soupira et posa simplement une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'empathe.

Celui-ci se calma aussitôt et s'appuya contre le battant.

Rikuo fit de même.

Quand soudain, la porte céda.

Comme ça, d'un coup.

Elle tomba horizontale au sol, bam !

Les deux garçons restèrent un moment essoufflés, en raison du choc qu'ils avaient reçu dans le dos. (1)

Puis ils levèrent les yeux.

Et, quitte à radoter, il faut dire que c'était des humains.

N'importe quel humain a la réaction humaine qui convient lorsqu'il est face à quelque chose qui le dépasse.

C'est HU-MAIN.

Et le cri qui sortit de leurs bouches fut à peine couvert par les cris des êtres difforment présents dans la pièce.

Ceux-ci, apparemment dérangés, se jetèrent sur les deux adolescents. Ils se débattirent comme ils purent. Rikuo usa de son pouvoir de destruction comme il put, rien n'y fit.

Ils furent attrapés, attachés les bras retournés dans leurs dos et menottés à des chaînes fixées au plafond.

Ils reçurent des coups, ne voyant même pas qui ou quoi leur infligeaient ces dudits coups.

Leurs visions se troublaient, du sang coulait de leurs nez et leurs bouches.

Des cris immondes et stridents leur vrillaient les oreilles.

Puis soudain, quelque chose siffla à ces dudit oreilles.

Puis le silence, et le vide autour d'eux.

Le châtain et le brun levèrent avec difficulté la tête.

Deux garçons venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce.

Le premier était grand, bâti sur le même modèle que Rikuo, même s'il avait une carrure un peu moins impressionnante, les cheveux noirs et les yeux fauves, un arc à la main.

Le second était plus petit, et ressemblait beaucoup à Kazahaya, tout comme l'autre ressemblait beaucoup à Rikuo, il avait également les cheveux noirs et portait des lunettes qui cachaient à demi de grands yeux bleus. Il agrippait avec force la manche de son compagnon et regardait avec horreur les choses vivantes qui se traînaient dans la pièce, certaines blessées par une flèche sortie de nulle par, luisante et dorée.

Quand il vit les deux colocataires attaché au mur, il se précipita en avant.

Certaines créatures tentèrent de lui barrer la route, mais le plus grand banda avec une vitesse ahurissante son arc et tua à tour de bras les êtres qui s'effondrèrent au sol avec cris strident et agonisant.

Le garçon plus petit arriva à la hauteur des deux compagnons et regarda avec peine les menottes qui retenait leur poignet. Son regard chercha une clé autour de lui, ne vit rien, se retourna pour crier à l'autre qui continuait de se débarrasser des créatures avec son arc : « Shizuka ! Vient par là, grouille ! » L'adolescent tourna la tête, ce qu'il lui valut d'être blessé à l'épaule. Il poussa un grognement et tua l'immonde chose qui venait de lui détruire la chair. Le garçon qui était auprès de Rikuo et Kazahaya avait poussé un cri en voyant son compagnon se faire meurtrir mais s'était vite repris et avait continué de chercher la clé. Il s'adressa alors pour la première fois aux deux adolescents : « Vous n'avez pas vu où ils ont posé la clé ?

-Non. » Répondit avec difficulté Kazahaya. Rikuo fixa le garçon nommé Shizuka qui commençait à peiner à venir à bout de toutes ces choses présentes initialement dans la pièce et demanda à celui qui était devant lui : « Qui êtes-vous ? Comment êtes-vous entrés ? Qui vous a dit qu'on était là ?

-Je suis Watanuki Kimihiro et lui c'est Domeki Shizuka. C'est ma patronne qui nous a envoyés là. Elle a dit que des gens avaient besoin de nous. » Domeki arriva enfin auprès des trois adolescents, continuant de tirer sur les créatures. Il lança par-dessus son épaule : « Kimihiro, dépêche-toi, je ne pourrai pas tenir trois cents ans !

-Je fais ce que je peux ! Si tu veux, on échange !

-Ben voyons. Comme si tu savais tirer à l'arc !

-Alors arrête de m'embêter !

-Attends. » Fit soudainement Rikuo. Il leva les yeux vers les fers de Kazahaya et ceux-ci se brisèrent. Le brun fit de même pour ses propres menottes et se frotta les poignets. Le dénommé Watanuki le regarda avec un drôle d'air puis se leva et s'exclama : « Faut pas rester ici, allons-y ! Shizuka, Tu viens ! » Et ce fut en donnant des coups de pieds de poing, en décochant des flèches et en brûlant les adversaires qu'ils réussirent à se frayer un chemin parmis les monstres qui semblaient proliférer en masse. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à la porte, quelque chose leur barra le passage. Ils se retournèrent.

C'était une femme.

Une femme grande, une femme blonde, une femme occidentale, une femme à qui il manquait un bras.

Elle les regarda avec dédains, les repoussèrent brutalement dans la pièce. Quelque chose d'invisible les força à se tourner vers les créatures et les regarder vraiment pour la première fois.

Rien n'était plus horrible que ce spectacle : des choses qui avaient dû êtres humaines en des temps plus glorieux, des immondices qui se traînaient sur le sol, certains encore blessés des flèches de Domeki. Des visages tourmentés et défigurés aux joues trouées, aux lèvres brûlées, aux yeux arrachés, parfois même encore pendant de l'orbite, aux mains lacérées, aux jambes découpées et aux bras écorchés, laissant voir les muscles à vif.

Les quatre adolescent faisant de leur mieux pour détourner le regard, mais leurs têtes étaient retenues par une poigne de fer, invisible. Kazahaya et Watanuki commençaient à tourner de l'œil. Rikuo et Domeki avaient la bouche tordue en une moue dégoûtée, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Soudain apparut dans leurs champs de vision la femme qui leur avait barré le passage. Elle avait un rictus douloureux aux lèvres et ricana : « Alors, on fait moins les malin, pas vrai ? Qu'en dites vous ? » Malgré son apparence monstrueuse, elle avait une voix douce, vestige de son passé, seul témoin qu'elle avait dû être très belle auparavant. Elle fit un large geste de la main qui lui restait pour désigner les monstres présents. Elle ajouta : « Savez-vous pourquoi sommes-nous ainsi ? » Elle-même avait le visage trituré, comme si on avait joué avec un scalpel sur sa peau, juste pour voir comment ça faisait lorsqu'on coupait de la chair humaine. Son bras avait apparemment été arraché à la diable, car la plaie béante encore sanguinolente était irrégulière. Soudain, Rikuo tilta : « C'est vous qui avez déposé le bras sur la table de nuit de Kazahaya ! C'est votre bras !

-Exact.

-Dans quel but ?

-Pour vous faire peur ! Pour vous faire souffrir ! Pour vous faire souffrir autant que cette femme nous a fait souffrir ! Pour nous venger ! » Une lueur de folie pure s'était allumée dans son regard. Elle agrippa le menton de Kazahaya et approcha son visage du sien, faisant gigoter en vain Rikuo. « Ne le touchez pas !

-Aurais-tu peur pour ton petit amant, mon grand ? » À ces mots Watanuki et Domeki échangèrent un regard puis regardèrent Kazahaya puis Rikuo. Celui-ci grogna et tenta de se libérer. Rien à faire. Domeki ouvrit la bouche et demanda, calme et placide : « Vous avez dit qu'une femme vous avait fait souffrir. Il s'agirait de cette Kirin ? » Le regard noir et dérangé de la femme se tourna vers l'archer et elle se rapprocha de lui, lui soufflant son haleine de mort dans le visage. Il ne broncha pas et planta son regard fauve dans les deux orbes noirs de la monstre. Elle eut de nouveau un rictus : « Tu es malin, toi…Oui, c'est bien de Kirin dont je parle.

-Que vous a-t-elle fait ? » La créature tourna cette fois son regard vers Watanuki qui était bien moins stable que son compagnon mais bravait tout de même le regard inquisiteur de la femme. Une grimace la défigura encore plus si c'était possible et elle articula, sa voix se transformant en un liquide acide : « Elle a fait plus que ce qu'elle devait faire, voilà ce qu'elle a fait.

-Plus ? » Demanda Kazahaya en un souffle, sentant son esprit le quitter. « Oui, plus. Elle nous a torturé. Nos corps étaient morts, certes, mais pas nos esprits qui les habitaient encore. Son boulot, c'était de nous faire quitter ces maudites enveloppes charnelles, pas de les triturer jusqu'à plus soif ! C'est illégal, qui plus est. » Elle tourna ses yeux froids vers Rikuo et ajouta en un murmure : « Nous n'avions pas mérité ça… » Sa voix se brisa. Elle se redressa, s'éloigna de quelques pas. « Et son stagiaire ! Son petit elfe ! Lui ne savait, rien, évidemment, le pauvre ! Il a été mêlé à tout ça sans le vouloir. Il s'est finalement enfui pour retourner dans son pays natal. Elle a été folle de rage. Elle s'est vengée sur nous. Et nous, on s'entassait dans cette pièce qu'elle croyait abandonnée. Nous, pauvres esprits rematérialisés par la haine et la soif de vengeance. On attendait notre heure ! On lui envoyait des signes, des petits messages sur le fait qu'on était là, toujours près de nos corps…Et d'elle. Et elle a pris peur ! Elle est partie en Finlande, dans l'espoir de retrouver son petit elfe. Alors on a attendu. Et quand elle est revenu, quand elle s'est rendu compte qu'on était toujours là…Elle a pris de nouveau peur, cette garce…Elle est partie demander de l'aide à son graaand ami Kakei. » Rikuo et Kazahaya levèrent la tête en entendant le nom de leur patron. « Et elle vous a envoyés ! Et lui, il vous a laissé partir à l'abattoir ! Il est vraiment idiot ! » Elle éclata de rire puis repris avec un ton encore plus acide et glacé que précédemment : « Et voilà, vous êtes là, entre nos griffes…La seule bévue, c'est ces deux-là… » Elle regarda Watanuki et Domeki qui ne mouftèrent pas et la fixèrent avec défi. « C'est cette Yuko qui les a envoyés…Elle savait, elle…Elle n'est pas idiote. » Elle se glissa vers les quatre adolescents et susurra : « Mais ce n'est pas deux garçons qui vont nous empêcher de tuer. Oh que non. On va vous torturer, vous tuer à petit feu, voir vous violer, pourquoi pas… » Certains monstres se passèrent la langue sur leurs lèvres inexistantes ou desséchées, brûlées, déchirées, découpées… Kazahaya s'évanouit définitivement et Kimihiro n'avait pas l'air bien non plus. Rikuo sentit un sentiment d'horreur l'emplir tandis que Domeki cru qu'il allait se mettre a vomir sur le champ.

« Oui, mes garçons…On va bien s'amuser…Tout comme Kirin s'est amusée de nous… »

Fin…

Non je plaisante.

À suivre…

MUAH AH AH AH AH ! C'est la fin sadique, pas vraie ? Baaaah, vous pouvez pas dire que l'histoire n'a pas avancée ! hum….C'est glauque….Vraiment.

Une review ?


	11. Chapter 11

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 11 : Où l'horreur…

« Ne le touchez pas ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! » Vociférait Rikuo en se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Domeki idem.

Il faut dire que leur deux précieux compagnon était entre les mains des monstrueuses créatures qui les avaient capturés.

Kazahaya, évanouit, n'avait aucune idée des mains tordues, déchirées, à lesquelles il manquait des doigts pour certaines, qui le parcourait.

Watanuki n'était pas en meilleure position. Il était certes conscient mais fragile et squelettique comme il était, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose contre ses assaillants. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux tandis qu'il se faisait dominer de plus en plus.

Et quand les deux adolescents disparurent sous la masse atrocités qui peuplaient la pièce, les deux autres adolescents poussèrent un cri de rage et se débattirent de plus en plus. Mais la femme sans bras les tenait bien, de son filet invisible.

Soudain, ils tressaillirent en sentant son souffle putride dans leurs cous et sa voix mielleuse dans leurs oreilles : « Ca vous met en colère, pas vrai ? Vous ne voulez même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer derrière cette rambarde de montres, n'est-ce pas ? » On pouvait entendre les cris de détresse de Watanuki et de Kazahaya, qui, apparemment, s'était réveillé. Les deux brun frissonnèrent et se débattirent encore plus. « Non, non, non…Repris la femme. Vous allez sagement rester ici, à les regarder souffrir, les regarder hurler de peur et de douleur…Vous allez entrer dans notre triste enfer. » Les yeux émeraude et myosotis se tournèrent en même temps vers ceux noisettes de la créature. Celle-ci serra la mâchoire.

Pas une seule lueur d'horreur dans ces deux regards froids comme la mort.

Juste de la haine.

« Si vous touchez à un seul de leurs cheveux…On vous tue. » Dit simplement Domeki en la défiant de son regard fauve.

Elle éclata de rire.

« Voyez-vous ça ! Vous ne me faites pas peur, jeunes hommes ! Et sachez que pour l'instant, c'est vous qui êtes en mauvaise position ! »

Au moment où elle disait ça, Rikuo et Shizuka sentirent d'autres créatures leurs souffler dans le cou. Ils grimacèrent et se retournèrent à demi, prêt à affronter les monstres qui en voulaient à leurs corps.

Mais avant même d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste, ils se retrouvèrent plaqués au sol

Des mains déchirant leur vêtement.

D'autres leur attrapant le cou pour les immobiliser.

Encore d'autres se glissant sur leurs peaux.

C'est là que la peur fit son entrée.

Seulement à ce moment-là.

Et de l'autre côté de la pièce, une peur toute aussi grande se faisait également ressentir.

Mais plus de cris, plus de hurlement.

La peur est telle qu'aucun son ne peut sortir de votre gorge. On ne peut même plus se débattre.

Juste cette peur qui vous broie le ventre, vous écrase la gorge, vous lacère les muscles.

Juste cette peur qui vous empêche de faire un seul mouvement et qui vous fait dire : « C'est la fin. »

C'est exactement ce que ce dire les quatre garçons à ce moment-là.

Ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre ses mains qui les parcouraient, qui les mettait à nus, qui les humiliaient.

Rien.

Combien de temps allait durer leur supplice ?

Une heure ? Deux ?

Combien de créatures allaient abuser d'eux, masculines ou féminines ?

Pendant combien de temps allaient-ils porter ce fardeau sur leurs épaules ?

Pendant combien de temps allaient-ils se sentir salis et bafoués ?

Pendant combien de temps allaient-ils reculer devant une main qui se tendrait vers eux ?

Eux qui n'avaient que 17 ans.

Ils ne voulaient pas que leurs vies soient ainsi foutues mais on ne préside pas la destiné.

Kazahaya eut une pensée pour Rikuo, lui demandant pardon pour l'avoir repoussé lorsqu'il avait voulu coucher avec lui.

Watanuki s'excusa auprès de Domeki pour l'avoir fait tant souffrir lorsqu'ils s'étaient connus.

Rikuo promis a Kazahaya de le protéger, et se promis à lui qu'il tuerait Kakei, qui les avaient envoyés là tout en sachant ce qui allait se passer.

Domeki jura à son medium que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait un autre homme à mauvaises intentions l'approcher, après ce qu'il aura vécu.

Et tout quatre se résignèrent à la fatalité.

« C'est la fin. »

À suivre…(Vous allez détester ce mot…)

/Un petit magnéto est posé sur la table. Il s'enclenche lorsqu'une revieuweuse ou un revieuweur s'appochre./

Bip ! Bonjour, ici Bloody. Etant donné que la fin de ce chapitre est particulièrement horrible, et d'ailleurs tout le chapitre l'est, je me suis dit que rester dans ce pays serait dangereux.

Voilà voilà…

Une review ? Bip !


	12. Chapter 12

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 12 : Où le retour à la réalité est difficile...

Rikuo ouvrit tout doucement les yeux, avec difficulté. Il poussa un gémissement et fixa le plafond de sa chambre.

De sa chambre.

_De sa chambre ?!_

Il tourna brusquement la tête en se redressant, pour voir le visage d'un Kakei au sourire triste.

Rikuo resta un moment avant immobile, avant de se jeter en avant pour saisir son patron a la gorge. « Toi ! Tu nous a envoyé dans ce merdier en sachant pertinemment ce qui allait nous arriver ! Tu nous a jetés en pâture sans aucun état d'âme ! T'as honte, j'espère ! Je vais te tuer, JE VAIS TE TUER POUR AVOIR FAIT SOUFFRIR AINSI KAZAHAYA ! » Saiga posa une main douce mais très ferme sur le poignet du brun qui se calma.

Kakei n'avait pas bougé.

Rikuo dénoua lentement ses mains et baissa les bras. Il regarda les deux adultes tout à tour, serrant les poings sur ses genoux, à en faire pâlir ses jointures. Son regard vert était empli de colère froide et de haine, sa tempe était agitée d'un tic nerveux. Kakei eut de nouveau un petit sourire triste. « Je sais, Rikuo. Je sais. » Le brun baissa la tête. Son patron déposa sa main frêle sur on épaule et murmura : « Libère-toi, Rikuo. Ça te fera du bien. »

Et enfin, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure, non, depuis longtemps en fait, Rikuo laissa ses sentiments se matérialiser en perles translucides, qui glissèrent le long de ses joues et s'écrasèrent sur le couvre-lit. Kakei observa ceci en silence, attendant que Rikuo eût fini de pleurer. Finalement, le châtain repris, toujours en murmurant : « Rikuo…Je sais que tu m'en veux, et que tu m'en voudras pour longtemps mais… » Il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

Rikuo garda la tête baissée. « Où est Kazahaya ?

-Dans sa chambre. Il dort.

-Et lui ? Il a pu y échapper ?

-Oui. Mais il est sous le choc. Il faudra s'en occuper, Rikuo.

-Je sais. Je n'avais pas besoin que tu me le dises.

-J'ai l'impression que ça c'est arrangé entre vous, non ? » Le brun lui lança un regard railleur et cynique. « Tu as l'impression…Laisse-moi rire. Et les deux autre garçons ?

-Ils sont rentrés chez eux, ils sont également indemnes. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils s'occuperont l'un de l'autre. Une amie à moi veille à ce qu'ils surmontent cette épreuve. » Rikuo leva enfin les yeux. « Rikuo, toi aussi tu y as échappé…

-Pas grâce à toi.

-C'est vrai…

-Et…Kirin ?

-Grâce à vous, on a pu prouver sa culpabilité. Elle en en prison, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu te passer de nous, pour la foutre derrière les barreaux ?

-… » Kakei sourit de nouveau. Il passa une main consolatrice sur le front de son employé et murmura : « Non, nous n'avions aucun pouvoir sur elle. Ni moi, ni Saiga, ni Yuko.

-Yuko ?

-Celle qui a envoyé Domeki et Watanuki a votre rescousse.

-Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a, elle aussi, jeté dans la geule du loup ses employés ?

-Je te l'ai dit, on ne pouvait rien faire contre Kirin. Elle avait un sort de protection. » Rikuo serra les dents.

Au moment même où il avait vu cette femme, il s'était dit que c'était un mauvais plan.

Il aurait mieux fait de refuser ces vacances.

Où écouter Kazahaya devant le portail, lorsqu'il lui avait dit de s'en aller.

Kazahaya…

Rikuo se leva. « Que fais-tu ? » Demanda le gérant en tentant de le faire s'asseoir. « Je vais voir Kazahaya.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il dormait. Inutile de te fatiguer si… » Rikuo se dégagea d'un geste brusque. Saiga eut un mouvement pour protéger son amant, mais le brun se contenta de s'éloigner vers la chambre de son compagnon. « On le laisse faire ?

-Oui. Tôt ou tard, il va falloir qu'il affronte la réalité.

-Kazahaya est indemne physiquement, mais ça va être très dur pour lui reprendre pied.

-Oui…Mais c'est Rikuo le mieux placé pour l'aider. »

Rikuo entra doucement dans la chambre de Kazahaya. Celui-ci dormait, mais d'un sommeil agité et douloureux. Le brun s'accroupit auprès de l'adolescent et posa une main sur son front. Le châtain se calma peu à peu puis s'immobilisa.

Puis tout doucement, il ouvrit les yeux.

Il resta un moment à regarder Rikuo, puis repoussa brutalement sa main, se collant au mur, une lueur de peur indéfinissable dans ses iris clairs agrandis par la frayeur.

Rikuo resta immobile, sa main encore légèrement suspendue.

Il savait qu'à présent, Son partenaire n'allait plus le laisser approcher.

Le brun ferma les yeux et abaissa la main.

Kazahaya le regarda enfouir son visage entre ses bras et pousser un long soupir.

« Pardon, Kazahaya…Je…N'ai pas pu te protéger… » Le châtain resta immobile, fixant son compagnon avec appréhension et désespoir. « C'est moi qui te demande pardon, Rikuo… » L'interpellé leva la tête pour voir les larmes de son amis rouler le long de ses joues pâles. « J'ai…Je n'ai pas voulut coucher avec toi le moment voulut et…Maintenant…Pardon, pardon, Rikuo ! Oh, pardonne-moi, Rikuo ! Je t'aime ! Mais…Je… » Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par les bras du brun qui se passèrent autour de ses épaules.

Kazahaya eut un haut-le-cœur et se dégagea brutalement.

Ils échangèrent un regard empli de douleur. « Kazahaya…

-Rikuo, pardon…Tu vois…Je ne supporte plus le moindre contact humain. Pardon… » Il sursauta en sentant une main relever son menton mais tint bon et plongea son regard fauve dans celui émeraude de son partenaire. Celui-ci fit glisser sa main sur sa joue jusqu'à sa tempe et effleura ses cheveux.

C'était le même de geste que quelques jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait furtivement caressé l'empathe en bas de l'escalier qui menait à la tourelle.

Les deux adolescents semblèrent s'en rendre compte et les larmes emplirent de nouveau les yeux de Kazahaya. « Rikuooo… » Sanglota l'empathe. Rikuo était désespéré, mais ne pouvait rien faire. S'il tentait de consoler son ami, il allait encore se dégager. Mais rester là à le regarder pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps le déchirait. Il tendit le bras, mais comme il l'avait prévu, le châtain recula, faisant redoubler ses pleurs. Le brun joignit les mains et s'appuya contre elles, les larmes montant à ses propres yeux. Kazahaya serrait convulsivement son oreiller contre lui, les sanglots secouant toujours ses fines épaules. « Kazahaya… » Murmura Rikuo en un souffle. Le châtain leva des yeux gonflés de larmes et il se pencha légèrement en avant, pour reculer avec violence la seconde d'après. Il serra les dents, tentant de contenir les pleurs qui enflaient dans sa gorge, de plus en plus fort. Il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, sans cesser de crier et sangloter de tristesse. Rikuo prit son visage entre ses mains. Des larmes roulèrent de long de ses joues qui perdaient de plus en plus leur couleur initiale.

Ils restèrent un long, très long moment, voire une éternité comme ça, à pleurer et se vider d'un chagrin qui leur brûlait la peau, leur écorchait le ventre et la gorge, et qui les rendait malheureux au plus haut point.

L'oreiller de Kazahaya fut vite détrempé et les mains de Rikuo brillaient de larmes.

Finalement, lentement mais sûrement, les pleurs se tarirent, le silence revint peu à peu dans la pièce.

Ils se regardèrent.

Rikuo se lava et tenta une nouvelle fois de toucher l'empathe.

Celui-ci frissonna et recula légèrement.

Rikuo baissa le bras.

Il sortit en silence.

À suivre…

…Bon, voilà, Vous êtes rassurés, les vilaines-pas-belles-méchantes-caca-boudin de créatures ne les ont pas violés.

'Faut pas me prendre pour n'importe quoi, non plus… /En fait, l'idée l'avait tenté mais ça aurait encore plus dur pour nos tourtereaux de se remettre ensemble. Et elle avait la flemme de le faire encore plus dur./

Bon, je sais, je sais, c'est pas gagné entre eux.

Pfff…Ecrire ce chapitre avec l' « Adagio » de je sais plus qui en fond, c'est vraiment…Déprimant. /Va chercher des mouchoir/

Une review quand même ?


	13. Chapter 13

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 13 : Où je te demande de me prendre dans tes bras…

Rikuo, allongé sur son lit, fixait le plafond sans ciller.

Il faisait nuit, et dans l'immeuble silencieux, il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être encore réveillé malgré l'heure tardive. La lune éclairait faiblement son visage fermé et dur. Il ferma les yeux, mais les images de ce qui s'était passé la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Il eut un violent frisson et rouvrit les paupières.

Kazahaya n'avait pas été le seul à être profondément choqué par cette histoire.

Rikuo aussi avait eu son lot d'horreur et de dégoût.

Car, quoi qu'on en dise, Rikuo était un adolescent tout de même globalement comme les autres.

Le brun se mordit les lèvres et chercha à se souvenir de ce qui s'était exactement passé.

Qui les avaient sauvés ?

Il grinça des dents et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Non, ce n'était pas Kakei, ni Saiga.

Encore moins Kirin.

C'était…

Il ne savait plus.

Le brun referma les yeux. À vrai dire, tous quatre étaient à demi-inconscient au moment de leur sauvetage.

Il ne se souvenait pas bien.

Il se souvenait que son patron était arrivé_ après_ qu'ils ais été sauvés.

Rikuo fronça encore un peu les sourcils, puis abandonna. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se torture les méninges avec ça. C'était malsain.

Pas la peine de s'engluer dans le cloaque de ces mauvais souvenirs.

Il fallait tourner la page.

Soudain, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter. Il se redressa pour voir dans l'entrebâillement Kazahaya, pâle et tremblant. « Pardon, Rikuo, je…N'arrive pas à dormir…Est-ce que je pourrais…Venir avec toi ? » Le brun resta un moment saisit, puis avec un léger sourire, fit une place à son compagnon. Celui-ci hésita une seconde puis vint s'asseoir auprès de son ami. Le châtain s'allongea, mais à distance respectueuse de Rikuo. Celui-ci ne broncha pas et s'allongea aussi, Kazahaya lui tournant le dos. Il y eut un silence seulement ponctué de leur respiration. Puis…

« Rikuo…

-Hm ?

-Prends moi dans tes bras…Doucement… »

Le brun regarda le dos et la nuque de son compagnon en silence puis tendit le bras, lentement, doucement, gentiment.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kazahaya qui tressaillit mais ne bougea pas. La main glissa le long de la joue, passa dans les cheveux clairs.

Rikuo se rapprocha un peu, glissa son autre bras sous la tête de son partenaire pour le refermer tout aussi lentement autour de ses épaules, tandis qu'il faisait de même avec son autre bras.

Il serra contre lui le châtain qui laissa échapper quelques larmes avant de se retourner face au brun qui le regarda avec tendresse. Kazahaya sourit puis murmura : « Rikuo, je… » Mais son colocataire l'interrompit avec un mouvement de la tête.

Juste rester comme ça.

S'habituer au contact des deux corps.

Rikuo serra un peu plus Kazahaya contre son torse et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Prends ton temps, Kazahaya. Je ne veux pas te brusquer. » Le châtain enfouit son visage dans le tee-shirt de son compagnon et étouffa un sanglot. Rikuo sourit et lui caressa la tête.

Ils sombrèrent peu à peu dans le sommeil.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, en silence, jusqu'au petit matin.

À suivre…

Tadam, tadam ! Ça avance, ça avance…

On y est presque !

Kazahaya : Presque à quoi ?

Bloody : Ben au lemon !

Kazahaya : Quoi ! Tu compte nous faire coucher ensemble alors qu'on est encore sous le choc de notre quasi-viol, quasi-viol dont TU es la responsable, je te rappelle !

Bloody : Roooh, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas m'en faire un fromage anglais…Et puis, justement, lemon pour vous réconforter mutuellement !

Rikuo : tu parles, je suis sûr que les deux autres, Watanuki et Domeki, ne vont pas faire pareil.

Bloody : on parie ?

Rikuo et Kazahaya : …

Allez, une petite review ?


	14. Chapter 14

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 14 : Où les deux compagnons se réconfortent…

Kazahaya ouvrit doucement les yeux, la lumière du petit matin caressant ses paupières. La première chose qu'il vit fut le visage paisible de Rikuo.

Le châtain tressaillit légèrement. Mais se calma bien vite.

Après tout, ils s'aimaient, non ?

Rikuo ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il le lui avait dit, et à vrai dire, l'empathe savait incapable son compagnon de faire mal à qui que ce soit.

Sauf peut-être aux méchants, mais ça, c'était un cas à part.

Kazahaya se doutait bien que le brun avait été aussi touché que lui dans cette affaire.

Et il savait que le repousser uniquement par sa seule peur pourrait le blesser.

Lui aussi avait besoin d'être réconforté.

En fait, les deux avaient besoin de réconfort.

Alors, il fallait qu'ils se réconfortent mutuellement, non ?

Et ce n'était pas en prônant la peur et le dégoût que Kazahaya allait se réconforter et réconforter son ami.

Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne tentait rien, uniquement pour être sûr de ne pas brusquer le châtain. Il lui avait dit hier soir.

Hier soir…

Kazahaya était fier de lui d'avoir réussi à aller se nicher dans les bras de son homologue, surmontant les horribles souvenirs que lui conférait l'affaire Kirin.

Le châtain regarda de nouveau Rikuo et eut un sourire.

Franchement, oui, très franchement, il était beau.

Comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en ne soit pas aperçu plus tôt ?

Un visage régulier, des traits fins, des cheveux tout aussi fins et d'un beau noir profond, retombant en délicates mèches sombres sur son front, juste au-dessus de ses yeux vert émeraude.

Oui, beau.

C'est à ce moment que le beau en question ouvrit lui aussi les yeux. Et voyant le sourire de son compagnon, il lui demanda : « A quoi tu penses pour sourire comme ça ?

-J'étais en train de me dire que tu es beau…Euh… » Il devint tomate et détourna les yeux alors qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, tandis que son colocataire éclatait de rire. Kazahaya marmonna que ce n'était pas la peine de rire comme ça, franchement, il avait déjà assez honte, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche ! Rikuo, lui ne pouvait s'arrêter de pouffer, obligé d'enfouir son visage dans son oreiller afin d'étouffer au mieux son fou rire. Kazahaya lui envoya une bourrade, ne faisant pas plus d'effet a son compagnon qu'une mouche à un éléphant. Finalement, Rikuo se calma et regarda par-dessus son oreiller le châtain qui semblait bouder.

Quelque chose était tombé, quelque chose qui les retenait s'était brisé.

Rikuo enlaça Kazahaya et celui-ci, malgré un tressaillement, se laissa faire. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le brun avança ses lèvres, mais ne franchit pas les derniers millimètres qui les séparaient encore.

Ce fut Kazahaya qui le fit.

Et enfin, oui, enfin, ils purent de nouveau s'embrasser comme avant.

Kazahaya entrouvrit les lèvres, Rikuo glissa sa langue dans la bouche de son compagnon qui poussa un petit gémissement.

Quand leurs bouches se défirent enfin, le châtain murmura : « Rikuo…

-Mh ?

-Est-ce que ce soir…

-…

-…Je pourrais venir dormir avec toi ? » Le brun regarda longuement son colocataire en se demandant si c'était une invitation à coucher ensemble.

Non. Certainement non.

Juste dormi, c'était sûr…

« Parce que… » Rikuo releva les yeux vers Kazahaya qui, le rouge aux joues, continuait sa phrase : « …J'aimerais bien…Passer à l'acte…Avec toi » Il se cacha le visage, de plus en plus rouge. Rikuo, lui, avait surtout les yeux méchamment écarquillés. Il ne put retenir un sourire et se contenta d'embrasser l'empathe.

Ce soir promettait de belles choses…

À suivre…(Eh non, ce n'est pas encore le moment !)

Moi, sadique ? Nooon, jamais ! Voyons…Pensez aux anti-lemon ! moins le lemon arrive, vite, plus ils sont contents ! Comment ça y en à pas ? Euh…

Bref, une review, svp !


	15. Chapter 15

Flesh and bones

Chapitre 15 : Où Rikuo et Kazahaya s'aiment enfin jusqu'au bout…

Kazahaya tremblait.

Certes, c'était lui qui avait demandé ça et il ne regrettait pas, mais il tremblait quand même.

Et pas que de peur.

De désir et de plaisir aussi, la bouche et la langue de Rikuo glissant doucement sur son torse.

Le châtain laissait échapper des gémissements plaintifs et peu masculins, ses doigts perdus dans la noirceur des cheveux de son amant.

Rikuo caressa de sa joue le cou de Kazahaya qui soupira de bien-être. Le brun se redressa, surplombant l'adolescent qui le fixa d'un regard flou et un peu vide, les lèvres et les joues rosie par les nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient. Le brun se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se jeter comme un animal sur le fragile garçon qui l'émoustillait plus que nécessaire. Il se contenta de l'embrasser langoureusement et longuement sur la bouche, lui arrachant de nouveau des petits cris étouffés.

Doucement, il lui retira son tee-shirt qui était jusque là juste relevé puis voulut retirer le sien, mais deux mains l'en empêcha. Kazahaya, rouge pivoine murmura : « Laisse moi faire…S'il te plait. » Rikuo le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement et aussi du contentement dans les yeux puis leva les bras. Il se cambra légèrement sous le contact des mains chaudes et fines qui remontèrent le long de son dos afin de retirer le bout de tissus inopportun, lui soutirant un soupir sensuel. Kazahaya fut obligé de se redresser afin de réussir à enlever entièrement le tee-shirt de son amant. Il fut alors tout contre Rikuo, leurs deux torses nus l'un contres l'autres, leurs lèvres se frôlant.

Rikuo passa ses bras autour de la poitrine de son amant, le serrant contre lui, le contact des deux peaux étant très agréable. « Tu sais quoi ? Je t'aime. » Kazahaya rougit un peu plus mais répondit avec un sourire : « Moi aussi. » Rikuo posa sa main sur la joue droite du châtain, le forçant à pencher un peu la tête sur le côté. Il l'embrassa de nouveau, faisant glisser sa main gauche jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon, après avoir sensuellement caressé la colonne vertébrale du châtain qui couina de plaisir, sa voix étouffée par les lèvres de son compagnon. Rikuo enfonça sa main dans le pantalon et le caleçon en même temps et souleva son amant de manière à l'asseoir sur son bassin. Il ressortit sa main, faisant grogner de frustration l'empathe, puis la monta jusqu'à la bouche de celui-ci et glissa son majeur et son index entre ses lèvres. Kazahaya gémit, mais humidifia les deux doigts sans broncher, de manière assez excitante, il fallait l'avouer. Pendant ce temps, Rikuo lui embrassait et mordillait son cou, jusqu'à lui appliquer un suçon assez visible. Puis il retira sa main de la bouche de son homologue et la remit dans son pantalon de manière la plus douce possible afin de ne rien brusquer. Kazahaya posa sa tête dans le cou du brun et soupirant, les doigts humidifiés de celui-ci titillant son entrée.

Le châtain savait que ça allait être douloureux, mais si c'était Rikuo, ça irait.

Il poussa un cri lorsqu'il sentit une présence étrangère en lui et quelques larmes coulèrent de ses yeux clairs. Rikuo, de sa main libre, lui caressa la joue, les lèvres, les cheveux, embrassa son front, allant doucement, sans à-coups, au fond de l'empathe qui était secoué de frisson violent.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Détend-toi. » Kazahaya se détendit comme il put, mais il avait l'impression que s'il se décrispait, il aurait encore plus mal. « C'est le contraire » Lui murmura Rikuo au creux de l'oreille, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. « Fais ce que je te dis, détend-toi. »

Kazahaya fit un gros, énorme effort et se laissa aller contre le brun, se cambrant légèrement, ses bras autour du cou de son amant.

Aussitôt, la douleur s'atténua et un peu de plaisir se fit ressentir. Il gémit. Les doigts se mirent à se mouvoir avec douceur, d'un mouvement régulier et lent. Kazahaya se sentait de mieux en mieux, le plaisir augmentait de secondes en secondes. Il se mit à gémir plus fort, voire crier. Ses mains se crispaient dans le dos de Rikuo, ses ongles s'enfonçant brusquement dans la peau douce. Rikuo ne broncha pas, se contentant de glisser sa main droite entre leurs ventres, et entreprit de défaire la braguette du châtain. Celui-ci eut un frisson. Puis fit passer lui aussi ses mains entre eux et dégrafa lui aussi le pantalon du brun. Celui-ci eut un léger sursaut.

Pour lui aussi, ces sensations étaient nouvelles.

Aussi il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque lorsque Kazahaya glissa une main mutine dans son caleçon, caressant sa virilité. Le châtain eut d'abord des mouvements d'hésitation, un peu honteux de ce quoi il était en train de faire, mais bientôt, la main inoccupée de Rikuo attrapa son poignet afin de lui imprégner un mouvement de va et vient régulier. Il lâcha le bras du châtain et le laissa continuer seul, lui tirant des râles de satisfaction et de plaisir.

Kazahaya trouvait que c'était très enivrant de donner ainsi du plaisir à son amant.

Et celui-ci devait penser la même chose car ses doigts accélérèrent la cadence, faisant gémir l'empathe, trouvant que ce brusque changement de vitesse était un peu, oh, rien qu'un peu, douloureux. Mais sa respiration accéléra elle aussi, des cris enflèrent dans sa gorge et il ne chercha pas à les contenir, Rikuo gémissant et haletant dans son cou, ce qui ne faisait que d'augmenter leur excitation. Kazahaya sentit la main du brun se crisper brusquement sur ses reins cambrés et celui-ci poussa un râle bientôt rejoint par le cri de l'empathe alors qu'ils jouirent dans le même temps. (1)

Reprenant leurs respirations, car les ébats étaient loin d'êtres finis, ils se regardèrent et leurs bouches se rejoignirent encore une fois, plus violemment et plus passionnément que précédemment, leurs langues se mêlant avec empressement. Rikuo, retirant sa main du pantalon de son partenaire, le prit par les épaules et l'allongea presque rudement. Kazahaya le regarda, son regard de plus en plus vitreux, lui retirer son pantalon, tout en n'en profitant pour lui embrasser et lui lécher les hanches, les cuisses et les mollets. Il se redressa au-dessus de lui et lui fit un sourire, sourire auquel Kazahaya répondit. Ils s'embrassèrent une énième fois, Rikuo sentit les mains de son compagnon tirer son pantalon vers le bas, avec un peu de difficultés certes. Le brun eut un petit rire puis se redressa afin d'aider son amant à se débarrasser de son vêtement. Le châtain, reconnaissant, fit glisser lui aussi, de la manière la plus sensuelle dont il pouvait, le pantalon le long des cuisses puis des mollets de son homologue, lui soutirant de temps en temps des gémissements. Le brun, allongé sur le dos, attira à lui le châtain et l'embrassa sur la poitrine, l'asseyant sur son bassin. Kazahaya gémit d'un plaisir anticipé tandis que son amant lui retirait avec des gestes lents son caleçon.

Kazahaya grogna. Décidément, les gestes de son compagnon étaient vraiment trop lents.

« Rikuo…Je t'en supplie…Plus vite… » Le brun obéit et fit glisser d'un coup sec le boxer sur le dernier centimètre de jambes de l'empathe.

Kazahaya rougit de nouveau, il se sentait gêné d'être ainsi exposé sous le regard du brun. Regard qui était particulièrement inquisiteur et semblait vouloir le déshabiller mentalement, s'il n'était pas déjà nu. Rikuo entreprit d'enlever son propre caleçon mais là encore, Kazahaya l'arrêta. Le brun le laissa faire, fixant son amant qui faisait descendre le morceau de tissu jugé en trop.

Et une fois qu'ils furent tous les deux nus, frissonnant de désir, même Rikuo se prit à rougir. Puis il serra son amant entre ses bras, le caressant sur tout le corps de façon excitante. Kazahaya gémit, cria puis finalement, supplia : « Rikuo…Vas-y…Doucement…Rikuo…Mmh… » Le brun tout aussi excité que son partenaire, le fit se mettre à quatre pattes, lui caressa la dos pour le rassurer puis se mit en position.

Et juste avant le point de non-retour, il se pencha vers le visage du châtain haletant et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille : « Tu es sûr, Kazahaya ?

-Imbécile, je ne vais te laisser aller si loin et m'exciter autant pour ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ! » S'exclama l'empathe les larmes aux yeux. Rikuo mordilla le lobe de Kazahaya qui poussa un gémissement sensuel. « J'y vais…

-Ok… » Kazahaya se mordit la main, fermant les yeux et serrant fort les paupières.

Il étouffa ainsi un grand cri lorsque Rikuo le pénétra avec beaucoup de douceur et d'amour. Le lit se tacha de larmes tandis que Rikuo se penchait de nouveau en avant, ne bougeant pas pour l'instant et embrassa tendrement la nuque de son homologue qui pleurait le plus silencieusement possible. « Détend-toi, Kazahaya… » Le châtain, qui respirait de manière saccadée, hocha la tête et fit de son mieux.

Rikuo sentit les muscles se détendre autour de son sexe et embrassa en remerciement et consolation le dos de son amant, suivant les vertèbres légèrement saillantes de l'adolescent.

Il commença alors à bouger, très lentement d'abords afin que son compagnon s'habitue à sa présence. Puis Kazahaya commença à gémir, bougeant lascivement des hanches, accompagnant ainsi le mouvement du brun. « Aahn…Han…Rikuo…

-Nnh? ...Hm…Ah…

-Encore…Ahh…Plus…Vite…Ahhh !... » Rikuo se mordit les lèvres. Décidément ce gosse l'excitait beaucoup plus que de raison. « Rikuo…S'il te plait… » Supplia Kazahaya en gémissant de plus en plus fort, attisant donc de plus en plus le brun. Celui-ci accéléra donc, arrachant des cris de volupté à son homologue, et à lui-même également. Leurs esprits commençaient à s'engluer dans le plaisir, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir penser correctement. Des mots de plaisir, de supplication et des gémissements s'échappaient de leurs lèvres, montant de plus en plus dans les décibels. Les mains de Rikuo se crispaient sur les hanches du châtain, le guidant dans la cadence. Celles de Kazahaya agrippaient les draps avec force, répétant le prénom du brun en une litanie incessante.

Ils grimpaient ensemble sur l'escalier qui menait au septième ciel assez rapidement maintenant.

« Han…Han…Han ! Rikuo, je…Je… !

-Moi aussi…Kazahaya… »

Kazahaya poussa un hurlement en se libérant, aussitôt suivi de Rikuo qui poussa un râle sonore en appuyant son front entre les deux omoplates de son partenaire.

Le châtain s'effondra sur le lit, ses bras ne le portant plus. Rikuo aussi, sur le dos de l'empathe.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, immobiles, cherchant leur respiration avec difficulté.

Puis Rikuo s'allongea au côté de Kazahaya, le pris dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus tendrement qu'auparavant sur les lèvres, puis sur le front, puis sur la joue.

Kazahaya tremblait.

Toutes ces sensations qui l'avaient envahi en environ une heure, il ne les avaient jamais ressentit et était heureux de les avoir connus pour la première fois avec Rikuo et personne d'autre. Celui-ci le serra un peu plus. « Tu as froid ?

-Non…Je suis juste content de l'avoir fait avec toi. » Le brun sourit, le serra encore un peu plus, l'embrassa de nouveau et tira néanmoins le drap sur eux. Kazahaya nicha son visage au creux du cou de son amant et murmura encore une fois, car il est toujours agréable de se l'entendre dire : « Je t'aime Rikuo. » Le brun sourit, son visage à lui dans les cheveux miel du garçon. « Moi aussi, Kazahaya…

-À partir de maintenant, on affronte les trucs ensemble, hein ?

-Ouais… » Le châtain, bien au chaud sous la couette, enlaça ses doigts avec ceux du brun et ajouta, avant de s'endormir, rompu par tout ce plaisir :

«À partir de maintenant, on est ensemble… »

Fin

(1) Y'a plus qu'a mettre les caleçons au bac à linge sale, maintenant…Arf, c'est glauque…/

Bloody : …Kazahaya, jette-moi un verre d'eau au visage, s'il te plait.

Kazahaya : … /S'exécute en silence, le rouge au joues/

Blo /Reste silencieuse, le visage dégoulinant, les oreilles cramoisies/…

Ka : …

Blo : …Ça va mieux.

YEAAAAAAAAAAAH ! LA FIC EST FINIE ! FI-NIE /Danse et saute partout/

Youhou ! Je suis nyappy ! C'est la fic la plus longue que j'ai écrite à ce jour !

Ça vous a plu ? Vraiment ? Et le lemon, qu'en pensez-vous ? Perso, j'ai l'impression que c'est le mieux que j'ai écrit à ce jour !

Ka : C'est le pire, oui !

La ferme.

Allez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Envoyez-moi des reviews ! Des tonnes de reviews ! (Euh pas trop non plus ! ) Je vous répondrais toutes !

Car c'est vrai que je ne le fais plus beaucoup maintenant car, je l'avoue, j'ai un peu la flemme…

Et donc je voulais vous remercier de toutes les reviews que vous m'avez envoyées pendant la rédaction de cette fic, qui m'on aidé à continuer et me surpasser.

Merci beaucoup.

Mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir mieux me consacrer à « La mer, le calme et le premier avril » ainsi que « Voyages » (Je bloque un peu sur le lemon…)

Voilà, voilà…

Encore merci.

Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle aventure !


End file.
